


Bat Anbu

by Blackkitten23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Past Torture, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/pseuds/Blackkitten23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto  has been in anbu for years, but some new info surfaces and he must go undercover. Can he handle being a genin again? Will he be able tolerate being on the same team as a fangirl? At least he has his Inu – Blind/Deaf ANBU Naruto</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Start

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

XXXXXXXXXX

Deep in the forest of east Konoha lies a series of caves. Caves happen to the training ground of choice for the youngest anbu captain, who currently sending chakra pulses into the ground.

"All that training is paying off. My range has almost doubled in the past 4 months, but it's time for a break" stated a 8 year old Naruto Uzumaki as he picked up a scroll and unsealed a bento box and sat down on a boulder to eat.

 **"Morning kit *yawn* so you've been an anbu captain for six months now how is it going"** said kyuubi from inside Naruto's mind.

(pretty good except for the fact that my team thinks I can tell the future) thinks Naruto as he pops a piece of food in his mouth.

 **"Well you have to admit it is far more believable than *insert sarcastic voice* do to an incident I became deaf and blind four years ago. Upon losing both senses, my sense of touch became so sensitive that I can now see and hear through the vibrations around me. I can feel even the tiniest vibes from the organs in your body. Because of this, I can see a 3D image, inside and out, of a person including chakra coils. I can feel where anyone is in 800 meter radius, I can feel your lies and emotions, I can feel your internal injuries, and I can feel what jutsu your going to use before you use it *end sarcasm* sorry that's not exactly believable, but you should tell them eventually. Have you thought about when?"** said kyuubi

Naruto sighs (when you say it like that of course no one will believe it. As far as telling them, I was thinking I'd wait until someone notices that there aren't any eyeholes in my mask)

kyuubi faceplants **"they haven't noticed yet! What kind of anbu are they?"** yells the fox

(well it's not like anyone would expect a blind ninja) Naruto laughs. He puts away his finished bento box and gathers up his stuff.

**"doesn't anyone find it a little weird that you tap a tuning fork while reading?"**

(not really, apparently all captains have some strange quirk and tuning forks aren't that unusual in comparison. I'm actually called the 'normal' captain.) kuuybi cringed, people think his kit can tell the future and likes to carry a tuning fork and no one thinks its weird? What could possibly be off with the other captains?

To kyuubi the tuning fork thing isn't weird. In fact Naruto needs the instrument in order to read. The vibes given off when you tap the fork help sharpen everything to the point where he can see the words in a book. Also Naruto can place the narrow end of the fork on a surface and it will enhance sound waves so he can hear things easier and from farther away. But no one except the Hokage knows.

He straps on his anbu regulation mask, which is a bat /AC: ironic\, his golden hair turns brown because of the seals on his mask. For people with unquie hair colors, appearance changing seals are required to help keep their identities hidden. It was Naruto who recommended them to the hokage and they've been a requirement ever since.

He starts walking out of the cave.

Just before reaching the mouth of the cave he stops and whips out a tuning fork. He places the narrow end of the fork against the cave wall.

**"kit what's up?"**

"I need to see the old man now!" with that Naruto vanishes in a swirl of leaves

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi is sitting at his desk glaring at a pile of paperwork wishing that it would just burst into flames.

"what I wouldn't give for a distraction right about now" right on cue his favorite ANBU, Bat aka Naruto his surrogate grandson, appeared from a swirl of leaves.

"hokage-sama I over heard some information that is very problematic could you put up the privacy seal." Sarutobi frowned and immediately put up the privacy seal. Naruto only called him hokage-sama when it was a serious matter.

Naruto removed his mask and said "hokage-sama I heard Danzo say that he is planning to fake evidence that the Uchiha clan is planning a coup de ta so he can kill them all and he implied that he some how managed to attain a Sharingan and ROOT is still active. I used my tuning fork to get a clear picture and confirmed that he does have a sharingan in his right eye, it's been about 2 months since it was transplanted and there is something off about his right arm"

"what do you mean by off?"

"his right arm has a different aura than the rest of his body, it almost feels like ... a plant, no wood"

"hmm this isn't good, I always suspected that Danzo would find a way to continue ROOT, but to steal a sharingan. I bet he took it from Shi Uchiha, the young man who died on a mission two months ago and this issue with his arm ... the only reason for that, that I can imagine is that he somehow managed to attain something like the First hokage's wood release, and perhaps implanted it into his arm ... my late sensei must be rolling in his grave."

"there is one more thing ... he said that someone found out about his activities and he framed him and ran him out of Konoha before he could say anything"

"that bastard, Naruto who is this person? We need to bring him back and make amends. The thought of a fellow leaf shinobi being betrayed in such a way is unthinkable"

Naruto was a little nervous about telling Sarutobi because he knew the hokage was going to be mad "Danzo's victim was ... Orochimaru"

A massive wave killing intent erupted out of the hokage.

"he tricked me into almost killing my own student!" roared the aging kage

"old man calm down we will catch and make him pay" said Naruto trying sooth his angry grandfather figure.

"you have a plan, don't you?" smirked the kage

Naruto nodded "and if it works we will catch him red handed"

A devious smiled spread across their faces. Oh yes, Danzo will pay.

XXXXXXXXXX

"everyone please be quiet" said the hokage

"Hokage-sama is it true? Was the entire Uchiha clan massacred?" asks a random jonin

A saddened kage said "I'm afraid so. I will have Danzo explain what happened"

Danzo stood up "I'm sorry to say that Itachi Uchiha has killed everyone in the Uchiha clan except his little brother Sasuke" the big ham proceeded to explain that Itachi was off his rocker and slaughtered his clansmen to test his power.

As he was preaching Bat went to the back of room and let a group of 4 average leaf ninjas in.

Danzo was in the middle of his speech when he spotted the group. The second he saw them he instantly paled and yelled "YOU your supposed to be dead" as he pointed at the group.

Sarutobi pretended to be concerned "Danzo what's wrong?"

"it's Itachi and the other Uchiha. There're right there!" screamed Danzo as he pointed at the group of average shinobi. Everyone was looking around trying to see what Danzo is seeing. When they don't see anything they start to wonder if Danzo finally lost it.

Sarutobi said "you can drop the genjutsu now"

The four ninja dropped their genjutsu revealing Itachi, his father Fugaku, his mother Mikoto, and Shisui Uchiha.

Danzo was shocked.

"now Danzo how is it possible you knew who they were even though the only thing that can see through that genjutsu is a sharingan? Hmmm I'm waiting" asked Sarutobi

Danzo was starting to panic as he realized that this was a trap. He activated his sharingan and whirled around intending cast a genjutus on Sarutobi and hold him hostage, but he came face to face with a bat mask. What's worse was the fact that the anbu wearing the bat mask was unaffected by his genjutsu. In a split second Bat went through several handsigns and slammed his palm against Danzo's right eye effectively sealing off his sharingan and chakra rendering it and his arm useless.

Itachi, Shisui, and several anbu pinned Danzo to the ground before he could do anything else.

"how did you know? How can you be alive?" screamed Danzo as he struggled. He was also freaking out because none his ROOT agents were coming to help him.

Sarutobi explained "Bat here over heard part of your plans to falsify evidence against the Uchiha clan and get them killed. Of course we both knew that you wouldn't show this evidence to me because I would have it investigated. That left only one option you planned to confront another Uchiha and have them kill the others. So I got in contact with Mikoto and Fugaku and the two most capable of completing your task, Itachi and Shisui, and told them your intentions. Itachi and Shisui were instructed to record your conversation if you confronted one of them. Then, after you made contact with Itachi, we faked the deaths of the other Uchihas."

Danzo glared "faked? I have their eyes!"

Sarutobi smirked "that was the fun part. You see we figured you might go after their eyes. So Shisui and Bat stood guard and caught your ROOT anbu. Inoichi Yamanaka possessed him and returned to you with a jar filled with smoke bombs that were henged to look like eyeballs ...Oh and the bombs were laced with sleeping powder just in case you were wondering where your ROOT agents are"

Mikoto open the curtains so everyone could look outside. They saw a big column of pink and yellow smoke.

Sarutobi cocked an eyebrow "really bat, pink and yellow?"

Bat shrugged "Easter isn't that far away so I figured I would go with Eastery colors"

Sarutobi chuckled at his favorite anbu's comment and turned to Danzo "it looks like we found your hideout Danzo"

Danzo screamed and struggled as he was dragged away by the anbu. After having his chakra sealed he will be placed in a cell to await his execution.

The hokage dismissed everyone and ordered Danzo's hideout searched. Evidence on hundreds of illegal projects and that Orochimaru was framed were found. Sarutobi sent word to Jiraiya who was happy that his former teammate was innocent. Jiraiya found the snake nin and told him what happened.

Orochimaru was happy that he was proven innocent and would've returned, but he got information about a group of missing nin called the Akatsuki that are hunting demon containers. He knows about the group because they recruited him. Orochimru is now Konoha's informant on the Akatsuki and he's helping Jiraiya track the group and learn as much as he can.

Sarutobi was alone in his office when he looked out his window and smiled "I couldn't be more proud of you Naruto, you are really going places ... I wonder what you'll accomplish next"


	2. Telling Vibrations

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(** **Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

XXXXXXXXXX

7 years later ...

Sarutobi was watching the shinobi with a bat mask, who was promoted to anbu commander 4 years ago, flip through the Kakashi Hatake's report on what was believed to be the lasts moments of one Obito Uchiha. They have been tracking the group called the Akatsuki since they first got information on them. Naruto managed to get close enough to each member to get a good feel of their vibes and he found something interesting. They were all taken orders from Tobi not Pain.

He also got a good feel for Tobi's body and found that he had many past injuries that occurred at the same time many years ago and is very young so he must be pretending to be Madara Uchiha. When Naruto described the injuries to Sarutobi, the hokage recognized them and gave him the file.

"so do the injuries match what you felt?" asked Sarutobi

Bat nodded as he tapped his tuning fork "yes everything matches, even his age and affinities. It looks like Tobi is Obito Uchiha, but we should let Orochimaru and Jiraiya confirm it"

Sarutobi nodded "in Jiraiya's last report he said that Obito is looking to take an Uchiha'a eyes and he has his sights on Sasuke's"

"using the sharingan too much is known to cause blindness so he might be trying to prevent that by finding a replacement pair and Sasuke does have a similar chakra signature and blood type to Obito" said Bat

"yes, which is why I wanted to know if you could be his teammate on his genin team? He's going to need a bodyguard" said Sarutobi

Bat nodded "yes I can do that, but I can't be with him all time or it will be suspicious"

"I know, so I've assigned you a team. I will give you one year to work and train together. By the end of that year you should decide who will watch Sasuke in the village and who will be his 'jonin sensei' on his team with you."

Bat closed the folder "I understand, who are the members of my team?"

"Anko, Kakashi, and Shisui, they should arrive soon. I only told them that this a bodyguard mission for a future genin. I will leave the rest of the details to you"

"that's fine, but are you going to tell Itachi?" Bat snickered as Sarutobi paled slightly. The hokage was not looking forward to telling Sasuke's very protective brother about this.

"when this meeting is over I'll tell him" sighed Sarutobi. Just a few seconds later two anbu appeared, one with a snake mask, and one with a crow mask.

Snake bowed "hello commander, hokage-sama" she removed her mask and revealed herself to be Anko. Crow bowed to and removed his mask to reveal himself to be Shisui.

An anbu with a dog mask appeared reading an orange book and Sarutobi said "good to see you're on time Kakashi"

Kakashi removed his mask "on time? I'm 2 hours late hokage-sama"

"well considering the importance of this meeting I decided to tell you this meeting started two hours earlier than it really did so you would be on time" said the hokage

Bat sighed "so I'm stuck with a high maintenance, porn addicted mutt who has no sense of time and uses way to much hair gel-"

Kakashi leapt forward and took the file Bat was holding "take that back or I'll burn this!"

Bat ignored him and folding his hands behind his back "hokage-sama you wouldn't by any chance be trying to get me back for that report incident, would you?"

The hokage twitched "no"

"you're lying, Hokage-sama" stated Bat

"did you hear me? I said I'll burn this!" yelled Kakashi

Bat ignored him again "ok team, meet me in 20 minutes at training ground 40, hokage-sama this belongs to you" brought his right hand out from behind his back revealing a file ... the file everyone thought Kakashi took! Anko and Kakashi were shocked, but Sarutobi wasn't surprised and neither was Shisui who worked with Bat before.

Bat turned to Shisui "Shisui, if Kakashi doesn't return the item in his possession 10 seconds after I leave, burn this" Bat brought his left hand out from behind his back revealing ... Kakashi's orange book!

"yes sir!" and Shisui took the book and Bat left in a swirl of leaves. Shisui started the count down "1 ... 2"

Kakashi's thoughts (That's my book! how the hell did he get it!? ...) "3 ... 4 ... 5" Kakashi took a close look at the folder Bat gave the hokage (and I took that folder didn't I?) "6 ... 7" (wait if the folder I took is there then what do I have?) Kakashi turned his head to look at the item in his hand and his jaw dropped... it was ... the hokage's hat!

"8"

Kakashi looked at the hokage and saw a shiny baldhead. The copycat nin panicked and quickly placed the hat back on Sarutobi's head "I am so sorry hokage-sama!" and Shisui gave him his book back.

Sarutobi glared "you are dismissed" everyone left as fast as they could.

XXXXXXXXXX

20 minutes later in training ground 40 stood four anbu waiting to start training.

Bat started filling them in on the mission details "the reason we are developing our skills as a team is so we can eventually become an effective bodyguard unit for Sasuke Uchiha when he graduates. Sasuke has become a target for the Akatsuki or more specifically their leader Tobi … now lets first gage each other s skills. I was going to use the fourth's bell test, but Kakashi's earlier actions have inspired me. Instead of trying to get bells your going to try get back your things" Bat held up three bags and slung them over his shoulders.

Everyone's jaws dropped as they recognized their things and they glared at Kakashi as Bat pulled out a book and a tuning fork.

Bat started reading "you have until 12:30 ... begin" said the anbu commander and he causally sidestepped a few kunai before racing into the forest.

Bat was fighting Shisui when he felt Anko setting up a trap behind him. Bat dodged Shisui's strike at the perfect moment and sent Shisui went flying into the trap.

"you guys have to do better than that" Naruto said as Anko tried to get Shisui out of her trap which was easier said than done. Naruto felt Kakashi start a fire jutsu and got out of the way before he could use it "well, Kakashi, glad you could join"

Kakashi didn't say anything, but his vibrations were speaking volumes.

"you don't like me much, do you?" said Bat

Kakashi said "I don't know what you mean, commander. I respect you"

His vibrations said : _I hate you_ :

"do you not like me because I took your book?" asked Bat

Kakashi yelled as threw a punch at Bat who casually side stepped "of course it is! How dare you touch my precious!" : _I don't care about that thing_ :

"so you don't care about the book? any straight guy would give up a limb for it" said Bat as he dodged a water jutsu.

"didn't you hear me, commander. I AM STRAIGHT AND THAT BOOK IS MY LIFE!" : _I am gay, that book is trash_ :

"you're gay huh why would a gay man walk around with a book he's not into and pisses off women?" he calmly dodged a fire jutsu

"I told you commander. I am straight. I am a pervert. I don't want to piss people off, but I can't put it down" : _I am gay. I am a pervert. I want to piss people off!_ :

"you read that book to piss people off? Do you tailor all your habits to piss people off?"

A tick mark appeared on Kakashi's temple "no, I don't" : _YEP!_ :

"why would you want to anger people? Did they offend you? Or someone close to you, perhaps? A friend? Your late sensei?"

Kakashi didn't respond. He just increased his efforts in trying to catch Bat. However, even though he didn't respond his vibrations did : _I want to anger people, they offended my sensei_ :

"I see, you're mad because no one is respecting the Fourth's dying wish, the wish that Naruto Uzumaki should be treated as a hero. So you do little things, like read porn or show up late, to get payback in a way ... I'm not one of those people Kakashi" said the brown haired anbu commander.

Kakashi was so stunned by his commander's very accurate statement that he hesitated for split second. Sadly, in that split second Bat felt Shisui use body flicker and appeared in the very spot behind Bat ... well he would've been behind Bat if his commander didn't sense that coming, but he did and did a back flip over Shisui and kicked the Uchiha in the back sending him flying into Kakashi.

Bat made a hand sign "wind style: wind blades" invisible blades sliced through some branches and Anko fell out and on top of Shisui and Kakashi completing the anbu pile up.

"12:30, times up. I think that went well. We start missions tomorrow ... and Kakashi, don't be late"


	3. Bad Dog to Guard Dog

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking) ****

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

 **Last Time:** ****

Bat made a hand sign "wind style: wind blades" invisible blades sliced through some branches and Anko fell out and on top of Shisui and Kakashi.

"12:30, times up. I think that went well. We start missions tomorrow and Kakashi, don't be late"

XXXXXXXXXX

The anbu team has been training and taking missions together for six months now. Everything was going fine except that Kakashi still didn't completely trust his brown haired commander.

At this moment Dog, Snake and Crow were sitting in a valley recovering from a infiltration mission. They were just waiting for Bat to contact the hokage.

Snake just finished healing Crow's injuries and her own and was about do Dog's, but Dog refused treatment.

Snake argued "but the commander said that we should examine heal as many injuries as possible"

"I'm fine I don't need any medical attention" said Dog

Just then Bat jumped in from a nearby tree and grabbed Dog by the throat "Dog, why have you denied medical treatment when I explicitly ordered you to get it?"

"I didn't need it sir" Kakashi just glared back wanting to see anger in his captain's eyes, but he was dumbfounded when his eyes met a solid black and red mask.

"I understand if you don't trust me, but I won't allow your foolish antics to potentially bring harm to yourself or someone else. Do you understand?" Kakashi nodded "good, Snake, it seems Dog has changed his mind and would like medical treatment. Would you start with his left fibula?"

Snake shrugged at her commander's odd request and started with Kakashi's left fibula as asked

"your leg is fractured Dog" said Snake in shock as she and her teammates looked at Bat wondering how the hell he knew that! After Dog was healed they made their back to Konoha.

As Dog jumped from tree to tree he watched his commander "Captain, why don't you have eyeholes in your mask?" Snake and Crow stopped and stared at Bat's mask and were beyond surprised to see the lack of eyeholes!

Bat shrugged "I don't need them because I'm blind"

"WHAT?!" screamed his teammates

Bat nodded "yes I've been deaf and blind since I was four, but as you can see I've adjusted. My sense of touch more than compensates for my missing senses"

Dog asked "how did you lose your sight and hearing?"

Bat turned toward Dog "some people took offense to my existence and made sure I knew it"

XXXXXXXXXX

(there he goes again) thought Naruto from behind his mask as he approached his teammates.

 **"what's who doing?"** asked kyuubi

(morning fluffy, it's Kakashi, ever since he found out about my being deaf and blind he's been … different, for example every time he sees me his aura lights up and his vibes remind me of a puppy happy to see his master, I can actually see twitchy ears and a wagging tail)

 **"maybe he just respects you now"** suggested the fox even though he suspected it might be the beginning of something more than that.

Naruto frowned (I guess) he thought as he and his teammates left or another mission.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was supposed to be a simple bodyguard job. They were supposed to escort Boku and his famous niece, Sara, to her next concert like they've done many times before ...

Bat walked along next to the client when he felt a ninja, possibly Stone ninja, flit by the edge of his range. He thought nothing of it, but he noticed the client, Boku, was nervous and grew more so as the time past.

"is there something wrong Boku?" asked Crow

"nothing, nothing just the usual jitters anbu-san. You guys know how I get during these trips"

Dog nodded "you just seem a little jumpier today. You need to calm down, worrying is bad for your health and stop expecting an attack"

Boku laughed "I'm not expecting anything haha I'm just nervous like usual, you guys know how I get" : _I'm expecting an attack_ :

Sanke sighed "you don't have to be nervous, we'll protect you. Hell, you only have to be worried if you betrayed us" joked Snake

Bat saw two things at that moment. The first was stone ninjas coming from all sides and the other was Boku's vibes when he reacted to Snake's comment. When Snake said 'you betrayed us' Boku's vibes said : _I did_ :

"people tend to betray others for a reason like lust, threat, money … really Boku, you betrayed us for money" concluded Bat.

Dog, Snake and Crow froze and looked at Boku. Snake shot forward and knocked Boku out.

Bat shook his head "if it was a threat we could've helped" he took out his tuning fork and tapped it before placing it on the ground "there's a cave just ahead, you guys take Sara there while I draw them away. No arguments"

Bat left and the others tied up Boku before dragging him and Sara to the cave where they waited.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ducked a slash from a sword and lunged forward to snap one stone nin's neck before spinning around to crush the throat of another.

One stone nin growled "what the hell is this guy?! It's like he knows where we are and exactly what were going to do!" he made a hand sign, but Bat bolted forward and thrust his palm into the stone nin's chest cracking his sternum effectively stopping his heart.

Naruto hid in the trees to analyze the situation (six left, good I just need a little more time ... what's he holding? ... oh shit) one of the remianing stone nin dropped a round marble and once it hit the ground ...

*boom*shriek*  his entire body light up with pain ... he couldn't move ...

XXXXXXXXXX

*boom*shriek*

Dog immediately became alert "that was a flash bomb! We should go help the commander"

Crow looked at the agitated anbu "don't worry so much Dog. The commander can take care of himself and he's blind, the flash in the flash bomb won't effect him"

"it's not the flash that concerns me, it's the piercing shriek. If the commander hears though his sense of touch that shriek could hurt him" said a concerned Dog

Snake twitched "Dog could be right Crow, maybe one of us should go back him up"

Crow nodded "Dog you're the better tracker, so you go, we'll stay and watch Sara"

Dog nodded and left the cave. It didn't take him long to find the spot where Bat was fighting. There were bodies every where! All of them were stone nin and all were killed with one perfectly aimed strike to a vital spot!

"his style really is amazing" he continued moving until he found a shack with seven chakra signatures coming from inside. Six were stone nin and to his horror one was his commander. He moved closer so he hear what was going on and look for an opening to help.

One stone nin said _"we seriously underestimated this one"_

Dog moved closer and glanced through the window. He could see his commander tied up on the ground.

 _"I want to see his face"_ Kakashi glare at them through his mask. How dare they touch Bat with their filthy hands! He couldn't see his commander's face cause a stone nin was in the way, but once the stone nin moved he was shocked to see blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin. He has seen that face many times as he watched him from a distance ... it was Naruto!

XXXXXXXXXX

"looks like we're in luck boys, we have a looker here! Maybe we should have some fun" the stone moved towards Naruto.

One stone nin reached for Naruto pants and ...

*chirp*chirp*chirp*chirp*chirp*

The sound of thousands birds made the stone in all turned and the one closet to the door died do to Dog's lightning coated fist being thrust through his chest. He let the body slide off his arm so he could block the strike from another nin.

Dog leaned in "don't ever touch him" he growled before slashing the ninja's throat. A kunai grazed Dog's arm, but that didn't stop him from stabbing another opponent. The three remaining stone nin stood frozen before dropping to the ground dead revealing Naruto behind them.

Naruto stepped over the bodies and put on his mask "you alright Dog?" he asked as he moved over to Dog so he could check the gash on Dog's arm.

Kakashi's mind was spinning, he had so many questions to ask "B-Bat when-"

"I wouldn't be the commander if I didn't know my own weaknesses" he pointed up at the ceiling revealing a small bat that disappeared in a puff of smoke "I'll explain when we get back to Konoha, lets go"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi sighed as he saw Kakashi and Naruto in front of his desk "I knew this would happen sooner or later ..."

Though Kakashi eye smiled, he was barely keeping his temper in check "Hokage-sama, why is it I wasn't informed of Naruto's advancement through the anbu ranks?"

"it was for the best-"

Kakashi snapped "for the best! How was it for the best? He is my sensei's son, we're practically family! I wanted to be his guardian! I had a right to know! I should've been allowed to protect him all these years! And why the fuck was I not told about his injuries that left him deaf and blind-"

Sarutobi slammed his hand on his desk silencing the irate ninja "I know how you must feel, but please understand I had to keep lot quiet because everyone is against Naruto. No one would let him advance publicly and if anyone knew about his disabilities everyone would've swarmed him like sharks sensing an injured animal. Even you wouldn't have been able to protect him for long ... and we both know you couldn't have taken care of a baby since you were still a child yourself back then"

Kakashi was still shaking with anger, but felt Naruto gently touch his shoulder and he relented "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I know you only want Naruto safe too ... but I want to know why I wasn't allowed to at least be on his bodyguard team when he was young"

The third hokage frowned "if you came directly to me I would've let you be on the team, but the anbu commander at the time hated Naruto which is why he never let you near him"

The silver haired jonin looked at Naruto "the bastards who hurt you suffered right?"

Naruto chuckled "yes, Ibiki tortured them for two years before killing them"

Kakashi nodded in approval "I'm glad you're safe ... I should go, I apparently owe Ibiki a few meals" he said before leaving.

Sarutobi smiled "I think that went well"

Naruto smiled and nodded "me too" (why is my heart beating so fast?)

Sarutobi glanced at the slight blush on the blonde and gave a knowing smile (ahhh young love ... he better not hurt Naruto) little did he know a certain fox was thinking the same thing.


	4. Horn Dog

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Kakashi x Naruto -** switch hitter Kakashi 'both uke and seme' 

**Last Time:**

Sarutobi glanced at the slight blush on the blonde and gave a knowing smile (ahhh young love ... he better not hurt Naruto) little did he know a certain fox was thinking the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXX

He tossed one way ... nope, he tossed the other way ... not working, nothing could help Kakashi Hatake get to sleep.

He finally gave up and sat up in his bed (I know something is wrong with Naruto ... it's like he's avoiding me) the very thought scared him. He didn't want to lose Naruto he ... he loved him.

Yes, he may not be good at expressing his feeling, but he knew how he felt about his commander, Hell, he was sure he fell in love before he even knew who it was behind bat mask. The respect he held for Bat became greater than his respect for his late sensei Minato.

Why?

Give up, that's what his sensei said to do if you lose a sense, just give up.

That wasn't even something Naruto considered!

When Naruto lost his senses of hearing _and_ sight, but he found a way and never gave up!

Hearing is usually the process where sound waves move into the ears and is decoded as sound in the brain, but Naruto's ears were damaged beyond repair so he couldn't do that.

but what are sound waves? Vibrations ... and those can be felt by the skin ...

So he sent chakra into every inch of his skin to train it and enhanceed it to the point where he could pick up the tiniest vibes from someone's heart and he used that to paint a picture of the world around him.

He can't see color, but he could tell each scar you have under your clothes or if you're injured even when it's inside the body.

He can't hear, but he can feel the sound waves of your voice.

Yes, it has disadvantages, for example too many vibes at once can blur what he feels making every difficult to read and if the vibes are too strong, like in that flash bomb. it can hurt or even paralyze him. However, the stubborn blonde wouldn't let that stop him. He has Kyuubi and his bat summons to provide backup when he needs it.

Kakashi couldn't help but fall for him even though it's unlikely the blonde would ever feel the same. The silver haired ninja couldn't take Naruto avoiding him though so he left to find the one who captured his heart.

He went to the caves that Bat was known to train in and entered. He followed the winding passages until he came to a camp or at least a place with a sleeping bag and some supplies ... but no Naruto in sight. The sound of rushing water caught his attention and the silver haired anbu went to check it out. A large open cavern with a large pond was what he found as he followed the sounds, which were coming from a beautiful waterfall spilling into the pond and there he was ... the very person Kakashi was searching for ... bathing in the waterfall.

Naruto wrapped a towel around his waist as he climbed out of the pond, which was when he smelled ... blood? That's when he felt Kakashi on the floor with blood coming out of his nose!

The blonde blushed before glaring at a small bat on the cave wall "really? were you not going to give me a warning?"

The bat giggled **"you said to warn you if an enemy was coming. He isn't an enemy and he likes what he sees"**

"you can go" the bat disappeared and a blushing Naruto dragged the past out ninja to his campsite.

Kakashi slowly came to "wow, I feel like I saw the most beautiful person world" he mumbled.

"and who would that be?" Kakashi was instantly wide awake and bolted up right when he heard Naruto's voice.

The silver haired nin gulped and scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he looked at his commander "I ummm weeell, it was an accident I swear! I wouldn't peep deliberately! Not that you don't have a hot peep worthy body, you do ... I'm going to shut up now"

Naruto blushed, he wanted to change the subject fast, that's when he remembered something "actually I'm glad you're here, I have something to tell you about this mission ... more specifically the masked man"

"you've confirmed his identity, haven't you?"

The blonde nodded, a part of him dreaded telling Kakashi, but he knew he had to "yes ... we suspected for a while, but now we confirmed it ... it's Obito Uchiha ... Kakashi?"

Kakashi stood up and paced the cave floor, he wasn't sure how to feel "Obito's alive and he's the ..."

Naruto was concerned so he went over to the ninja "we found out yesterday and I thought you should be the first to know ... Kakashi, are you alright?" the blonde carefully analyzed Kakashi's vibes.

"I'm ... fine, I thought he was dead, but he's not and he's doing all these stupid things, why?"

The anbu commander shook his head "I don't know, but it might have something to do with Rin's death ... in the report it states that the Mist nin who took her were killed"

Kakashi blinked before smacking his palm to his face "I didn't kill them so he could've done it when I past out and after Rin ... if he saw ..."

The blonde laid a hand on Kakashi's shoulder "it wasn't your fault and blaming yourself won't help anyone"

A squeak slipped past Naruto lips as he was pulled into a hug by Kakashi "thank you Naruto for telling me"

Naruto could feel that Kakashi wanted to say something "Kakashi, I can see a lot of things like scars" he traced his finger along the silver haired nin's shirt where a scar was hiding underneath "I can see your heartbeat" he placed his hand on Kakashi's chest and felt the heart beat race "I can also tell when someone is not saying something ... you can talk to me you know"

"... will you let me try something" Naruto nodded and Kakashi lowered his mask. The blonde's heart raced as the older ninja cupped his face and pressed their lips together. It was a slow tender kiss. Naruto quickly became addicted to the taste of his teammate.

When they pulled apart Naruto whimpered and pressed his lips back on Kakashi's making the older nin lose what restraint he had left. He lowered Naruto to the sleeping bag ... their clothes came off. Kakashi gently caressed the tan skin drinking down the sweet moans he earned with each touch.

Naruto winced as he felt a finger penetrate his entrance and Kakashi froze, he didn't want to hurt him "Kakashi don't stop"

"are you sure?" when Naruto nodded he continued preparing the blonde and soon he was in between Naruto's legs with the tip of his cock lined up with Naruto's entrance "ready?"

"yes ahhh K-Kakashi ahhh" Naruto moaned as the hard manhood pushed past his inner ring of muscle and buried itself deep into him. After giving Naruto some time to adjust he started thrusting slowly making the blonde thrash and moan under him.

Kakashi felt Naruto tighten around as he moaned louder when he slammed into something deep in the blonde. He adjusted so he would hit that spot every time.

"Kakashi I-I ahh I'm c-cumming"

"me to ah lets cum together" they both came and fell asleep in the sleeping bag together.

A beautiful relationship started, but there's still a mission to do, can they stay with each other with the obstacles coming their way?


	5. Genin Again

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Kakashi x Naruto -** switch hitter Kakashi 'both uke and seme' for this story

**Last Time:**

A beautiful relationship started, but there's still a mission to do, can they stay with each other with the obstacles coming their way?

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up feeling warmth wrapped around him. When felt the heartbeat all the memories from last night came flooding back making the blonde blush.

"Kakashi ... we have to meet our teammates" he nudged the other ninja awake.

He felt Kakashi's vibes change as he was stirred out of his slumber. The anbu commander sweat dropped when he felt the puppy vibes coming from the older ninja ... if he didn't know better he would've tried to grab the tail he felt. They dressed and left to meet their teammates.

As they jumped through the trees Kakashi couldn't help, but ask "Naruto is that way you were avoiding me ... the Obito thing?"

Naruto place his mask on and his hair went from gold to brown "yeah ... I didn't want to hurt you ... Kakashi ... last night ... was that a one time thing?" he felt like he kicked a puppy when the vibes from Kakashi became sad

Kakashi swallowed a knot in his throat "if that's what you want-"

The commander stopped in his tracks "no I ... I want to be with you"

The silver haired ninja wrapped his arms around Bat and slipped the mask aside to give the blonde a soft kiss on the lips "I want to be with you too"

XXXXXXXXXX

Two months later, team assignments ...

Iruka sighed "Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto, who's wearing a red jacket, a black tee-shirt and black anbu pants, smiled at Sasuke who was very happy and relieved to have his friend on his team "and Sakura Haruno ..." the Uchiha flinched as Iruka continued listing off teams ... crazy fangirls are scary!

All the other teams were taken by their senseis, but team 7 was still waiting ...

Sakura pouted as she clung to a struggling Uchiha "what's taking our sensei so long?"

Naruto winced as he felt Sasuke's back crack from being squeezed too hard "I heard Kakashi Hatake has a punctuality problem so him being late isn't weird ... ummm Sakura, you might want to let Sasuke go, he's turning purple" Naruto couldn't see that, but he could feel the Uchiha fighting for air ... and growing weaker.

The pinkette squealed and dropped the poor Uchiha "SASUKE" she screamed as Sasuke gasped for air.

*poof* a man appeared in a puff of smoke "yo, I'm Kakashi Hatake-"

"YOUR LATE!"

Kakashi winced and saw Naruto stiffen in pain as the vibes hit him "I already don't like you" said the silver haired jonin to the pinkette. Sakura pouted, why wouldn't he like her?

"alright meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" said their sensei

5 minutes later ...

With everyone on the roof Kakashi eye smiled "ok now for some introductions. Just say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams ect ... Duckbutt you start"

Sasuke twitched at his nickname "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like my family, my friend Naruto and strawberries. I dislike people who blame other people for things they can't control and traitors ... my hobbies are training and reading. My dream, is to be an anbu captain like my brother and maybe commander like Bat someday"

No one except Kakashi saw the blonde smile "ok Naruto you're next"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like my friend Sasuke, reading, training and cooking. I dislike loud noises and people who judge others for things they can't control. My hobbies are reading, cooking and training. My dream is to protect those I care about and maybe become hokage"

Naruto felt Kakashi pout "ok pinky you're up ... err hello?"

Sakura zoned out completely ...

"wonder what she's thinking about?" pondered Sasuke

The blonde snickered "she's probably trying to think of a way to kidnap and rape you"

The pinkette's jaw dropped and she had a 'how the fuck did you know?' look. Of course she covered it up when she realized Naruto meant it as a joke, but it was too late, all three males saw ... and were inching away from her.

Both undercover anbu were thinking (great, our job just got more difficult)

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I like" she looks at Sasuke "I dislike Ino and my hobbies and dreams" she looks at a frightened Uchiha and squeals.

Kakashi twitched "meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 at 7:00 for the second part of the genin exam" he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto chuckled as Sasuke ran from Sakura leaving him alone. He got up and casually strolled down the stairs. He sensed someone come up from behind him. A simple twist of his foot and he pinned that person the wall and kissed him.

When the kiss finally broke Naruto smiled "I'm sorry I didn't say anything about you, but what could I say? I like the anbu I'm sleeping with ... no one knows about my advancement through the ranks so no one knows I'm legal"

"I know ... how much does Sasuke know about you?" muttered the silver haired ninja.

"are you jealous?" Naruto chuckled when he felt a yes as the older shinobi tried to hide his blush "I've been pretending to be a student at the academy for years because advancing so quickly publicly wasn't an option. Sasuke and I became friends, he knows everything except that his life maybe in danger, that I'm dating you and he suspects that I'm an anbu like Itachi, but he doesn't know which one. We are friends, that's all"

The older shinobi pouted "ok Naruto" their lips met again and they went home.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day ...

"he's late again!" whined the pink howler monkey.

Naruto sighed "just wait, I'm sure he'll be here soon" he could feel Kakashi waiting not far away.

*poof* the jonin appeared in a puff "time for your test ... all you have to do is take one of these bells from my belt" he pointed to two little silver bells hanging from his belt.

Sakura blinked "but sensei, there are only two bells. What happens if we don't get one?"

"you get sent back to the academy" said the jonin with a eye smile "begin"

The three genin jumped back into trees and hid. Kakashi could sense Sasuke and Sakura, but as expected he lost all trace of his lover.

Sasuke frowned "something isn't right ... oh we have to display teamwork" the Uchiha clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming when Naruto appeared out of nowhere.

"I see you figured it out too, lets go grab pinky" said the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi dodged a fireball thrown by Sasuke "not bad Sasuke" praised the jonin as he ducked an elbow. Suddenly Sasuke jumped back and disappeared. Kakashi knew it was a genjutsu so he dispelled it ...

*bang* Kakashi went flying back because of a powerful nosebleed! By the time he woke up the three 'genin' were standing over him holding the bells.

"you pass, meet me for missions tomorrow, same time and place" he said and the three cheered.

"hey Naruto, what did you use under Sakura's genjutsu?" asked the Uchiha

"I used a henge that looked like a naked woman" stated the blonde making the Uchiha blush and Sakura glare angrily.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING! Isn't that right Sasuke? ... Sasuke? Come back my love!" The pinkette ran after Sasuke who apparently decided to make a run for it.

Naruto stood next to Kakashi and watched Sakura leave "ok man, it's safe, she's gone"

Sasuke climbed out of a bush "thanks Naruto"

"no problem, but you better go before she realizes she's chasing a genjutsu" with that warning the raven took off.

Kakashi chuckled "they seem so happy ... wait until they meet Tora. You know, using a henge of you naked was completely unfair"

The commander laughed "you didn't seem to mind ..." he shivered.

"what's wrong Naruto?" asked a concerned jonin

The blonde sighed "my body hurts from being exposed to Sakura's voice"

The puppy ears and tail twitched "tell me where it hurts and I'll kiss it to make it better"

"pervert"

Kakashi wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist "only for you"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi smiled "alright team 7, your first mission is to capture Tora the demon cat"

The pinkette shrugged "that doesn't sound hard, why do they call her a demon?"

The two anbu frowned and thought (you'll see pinky, you'll see)


	6. Fangirls are Nuts!

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Kakashi x Naruto -** switch hitter Kakashi 'both uke and seme' for this story

**Last Time:**

The two anbu frowned and thought (you'll see pinky, you'll see)

XXXXXXXXXX

"ow ow ow ow Sasuke that cat hurt me" cried Sakura as they entered Sarutobi's office for another mission. The pissed off cat growled at the pikette and tried to scratch her through the bars of her cage.

"she senses evil" muttered Naruto making Sasuke and Kakashi snicker as they handed the feline to the Daimyo's wife.

The Third smiled "so ready for a new mission? We have picking up trash, painting houses, walking dogs an-"

*growl*hiss* "Tora come back!"

Sarutobi rolled his eyes "and apparently catching Tora"

"please not that damn cat again! And no more of these chores, give us a real mission" yelled Sakura. The two anbu sent her a subtle glare for her disrespect, but they couldn't help but agree.

"what do you think, Kakashi?" chuckled an amused Sarutobi

Kakashi shrugged "fine with me"

"very well, there are a band of bandits north of here. This is your mission" he handed team 7 a scroll and they were dismissed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"how much farther?" cried the pinkette

"two days" said Sasuke making the girl groan.

Sakura was too busy checking out Sasuke to realize that her constant complaining was annoying her teammates. At some point she heard Naruto say they were stopping to camp soon and it gave her an idea. She pulled out her tent and dropped it into the stream.

Naruto looked back "you ok Sakura? It sounded like you dropped something"

The pinkette flinched and wondered how he caught that "I slipped and dropped my tent"

"guess you're sleeping outside tonight" said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"what?! I'm a girl" she snapped

"no, you're a kunoichi and therefore you can handle the out doors" said the silver haired jonin nonchalantly.

The blind eyes of the blonde focused on the sky "Kakashi-sensei, she's going to need a tent, there's a storm coming"

Kakashi sniffed the sky and sighed, he was looking forward to seeing pinky roughing it, oh well "you're right, we-"

"Sasuke will share with me!" said the fangirl as she latched onto Sasuke, who looked a bit scared.

"no, that would be inappropriate" Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief at his sensei's words, while Sakura looked ticked "Naruto, give Sakura your tent and we'll share"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "but isn't that also inappropriate sensei?"

Naruto bit his lip to hold back a laugh "yes pervert-sensei"

The 'jonin' twitched "smartass, come on, let's set up camp" he ignored the pouting banshee. A few minutes later team 7 started eating ...

A frown crossed Naruto's face "you should eat more than that Sakura, you aren't going to have enough strength to fight" the pinkette just huffed rudely and stomped away to her temporary tent "she'll figure it out ... Sasuke are you ok?"

"the mission is to eliminate the bandits ...a-are we going to have to k-kill?"

The two undercover anbu glanced at each other "maybe, but don't worry too much about that cause you may not have to yet ... of course as a ninja you will eventually" said Kakashi, Sasuke nodded and went to his tent.

"he's like Itachi ... it's sweet" said the blonde

Kakashi chuckled "yeah ... well lets go to bed" the silver haired looked over his shoulder at the blonde as he removed his vest "hey Naruto, how did Sasuke find out about your eyes?"

"you remember that old jumpsuit I used to wear? Well I ddn't know what color it was until Sasuke said something. After that I had to tell him about both my eyes and ears ... he freaked out and wanted to know why someone hurt me so not long after I told him about fluffy ... that scared me, I actually thought he'd hate me, but I was so happy he didn't. He even helped me get some descent clothes that weren't orange" Naruto rolled his eyes as the two slipped into the same sleeping bag "nothing's happening tonight, we are on a mission after all so move your hand ... your other hand"

"but it's so warm"

"I'm in love with a pervert" the commander chuckled as the storm rolled in ...

XXXXXXXXXX

"hey you guys, time to get up" called Naruto as he sat next to Kakashi and set up a quick breakfast.

Sasuke came out of his tent "awesome, breakfast, I'm hungry"

"you too Sakura, hurry up" the pinkette emerged awhile after Naruto called ... and it wasn't a pretty sight ... For once the blonde was happy he couldn't see someone's face cause Kakashi and Sasuke both seemed disturbed by what they saw. He could however smell a large amount of make up on the kunoichi and figured that might be the problem ... it was.

Sakura swayed her hips and sat down to have breakfast (oh my god Sasuke can't take his eyes off me. This make up works! It made me so gorgeous that he can't look away) ... actually, he couldn't look away because her face looked like a fucked up clown ... Sasuke hates clowns and he wanted to keep her in sight so she couldn't sneak up on him.

Kakashi twitched "ok, Sasuke, Naruto you two pack up the tents and Sakura go down to the stream and get some more water"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "and what will you be doing sensei?"

"I have the most important job, keeping watch" he said seriously before sticking his nose in book and giggling perversely making the others sweat drop.

The blonde shook his head and turned to the nearest tent "errr ... Sasuke did something try to get into your tent last night" he felt deep scratches in the material and smelled blood.

"I don't think so, but I couldn't hear anything over that storm- holy shit!" the raven's jaw dropped as he saw the condition of the front of his tent flap. It was completely shredded and slightly bloody. Small droplets of blood led away from his tent and towards ... Sakura's! ... well technically Naruto's tent ... Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other before looking at the pinkette's fingers ... each finger had bandages wrapped around the tips ... Naruto could feel the bandages. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's arm "please don't ever leave me alone with her"

The anbu commander sweat dropped "I won't, calm down and help me with the tents"

As Sakura came back to camp Sasuke leaned whispered into his blonde friend's ear "if I gouged my eyes out, would you teach how to see like you do?" Naruto burst out laughing "come on, I'm serious"

XXXXXXXXXX

Team 7 analyzed the bandits "17 bandits and all civilian ... no hostages either" the commander whispered to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded "alright you guys tell me what you see"

Pinky huffed "a bunch of weaklings"

Sasuke shook his head "Sakura we can't assume anything, but there doesn't seem to be any trained ninja down there. We don't know if there are any hostages so we should be careful and get a closer look"

"you can take them Sasuke!" yelled Sakura

"Sakura be quiet" hissed Naruto, he could feel that the pinkette yelled a little too loudly. Four bandits got up and came towards them to investigate.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I know I heard something" muttered one bandit

"it must've been your stomach cause there's nothing here-SHIT" several ropes came out of the ground and ensnared the four bandits and a ball rolled towards them. The ball exploded release a gas that put the bandits to sleep.

"alright, that was close ... what do we do now sensei?" asked Sasuke

Kakashi eye smiled "well you said we should get a closer look"

The young Uchiha's eye widened "are you sure sensei?" Kakashi nodded and they henged into the bandits except for Sakura who said it was gross and stayed behind. Naruto henged a shadow clone to take the fourth bandit and left a clone with Sakura ...

XXXXXXXXXX

The bandit leader looked up and saw the four others coming back "so you assholes find anything?"

"nothing boss" said Naruto from under the henge. He felt Sasuke and Kakashi search each tent. Just because he could feel everything about the camp doesn't mean Sasuke should learn to rely on that.

The ninjas confirmed everything it was time to do their mission ...

As the sensei Kakashi made the first move and slashed the throats of the first three bandits ...

Everything went to hell ...

They dropped their henges and started fighting. Naruto was subtly killing each bandit while making look like he was knocking them out. He was supposed to be pretending to be a genin after all, so he couldn't kill them outright. That's he felt Sasuke's vibes, the Uchiha was about to fire a fireball ...

It was pure reflex, he did what he did in his sparring sessions with Itachi "Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu" but the difference is, Itachi was fast enough to dodge, the bandits however, weren't. Kakashi and Naruto finished most of them off and walked over to the Uchiha who stood frozen, staring at two corpses that were once living beings. Naruto felt the last bandit race towards Sasuke and killed him with a blow to the throat. Afterwards he gently steered his friend away the scene and back to Sakura who never noticed that the clone with her killed the captured bandits.

The mission was complete ...

Later that day Team 7 rested at their campsite before leaving for Konoha ...

"are you alright Sasuke?" asked Naruto

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment "that wasn't your first kill" Naruto shook his head "does it get easier?"

"yes, but I still don't like it ... it's just a thing that needs to be done" said the blonde.

Kakashi eye smiled as he listened in, he was happy Naruto was there cause he wasn't good with emotional situations ...

XXXXXXXXXX

One month later, three weeks after coming back ...

"since you all did so well with your last C rank, I have another for you. Send him in" called Sarutobi

A drunk came into the room "these aren't ninja, they're wimps! Pinky looks weak and the blonde looks pathetic"

Much to Naruto's shock he had to stop Sakura and Kakashi from killing the drunk! Thankfully no one besides Sarutobi and the commander saw the silver haired nin go for his kunai so Naruto only subtly grabbed his wrist, but Sakura had to be grabbed by the collar when she lunged.

After Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna left Sarutobi addressed the two anbu "this isn't a normal C rank. We received intel that a man known as Gato has taken over the area. He's in league with the Akatsuki as a financier. Naruto, assassinate Gato and bring back any information"


	7. Death to Sasuke's Fangirl!

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Kakashi x Naruto -** switch hitter Kakashi 'both uke and seme' for this story

**Last Time:**

After Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna left Sarutobi addressed the two anbu "this isn't a normal C rank. We received intel that a man known as Gato has taken over the area. He's in league with the Akatsuki as a financier. Naruto, assassinate Gato and bring back any information"

XXXXXXXXXX

 _"what should we do with them?"_ said Voice 1

 _"we should burn them"_ said Voice 2

 _"no, we should bury them"_ said Voice 3

 _"come on, my idea is better!"_ yelled Voice 2

 _"no mine is"_ said Voice 3

 _"Rock, Paper, Scissors"_ challenged Voice 2

 _"you're on!"_ yelled Voice 3

The demon brothers cracked opened their eyes ... they saw Kakashi and Sasuke playing 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' and the pink genin cheering on the Uchiha as the blonde genin and Tazuna stared at them as if they were nuts. The two chunin pretended to be asleep as they tried to figure out an escape plan. For one thing they knew they had to be careful of that blonde ... it's like he knew where they were and what they did before they did it ... he's the one who caught them.

Then the blonde looked at them "they're awake"

The members of team 7 looked at the demon brothers "that wasn't very smart using such a stupid genjutsu" Sasuke informed them.

Kakashi looked at them with an eye smile "now we want aswers"

One of the demon brothers "we can't tell you who-"

"we know about Gato already, we want to know who else was hired to eliminate Tazuna" said the blonde.

"we don't know" they said.

"they know" stated the blonde.

Sasuke crouched down in front of them "let me help narrow it down Naruto, lets see ... is it someone from Mist or A rank?"

Naruto smiled "yes on both counts ... don't glare at me" he scolded the demon brothers who were in fact glaring at him, but that quickly stopped when Kakashi returned the glare ten fold ... they were scared.

"now this Gato guy would hire the best so ... one of the seven swordsmen" reasoned Sasuke who was happy to see Naruto smile and nod in approval. A few minutes later they found out that Zabuza Momochi and his accomplice were hired to complete the mission if they couldn't.

The silver haired jonin eye smiled "alright lets go" after they set up camp Naruto and Kakashi slipped away "we knew Gato would hire big guns, but this is excessive"

"you're right, we can't afford a weak link in a fight with Zabuza. Sasuke may be up to it, but Sakura ... " Naruto sighed at the thought of pinkette "not gonna go well, maybe we should make a change in our plans. I'll go ahead and kill Gato before"

"then Zabuza might not fight us since he won't be getting paid ... ok I'll see if I can stall a little so you can get there first, just be careful and don't do something reckless"

"your one to talk" Naruto teased as he made a clone and changed into his anbu gear "you did almost kill our client"

Kakashi shrugged "he shouldn't have called you weak"

"he was drunk and harmless" said the commander with a chuckle. He kissed Kakashi and put on hs mask before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bat entered Wave in only a couple days. He stopped near a large fancy building that was known to be Gato mansion and took out his tuning fork. After placing the fork against the ground he started getting a crystal clear picture of everything in the mansion.

Gato was described as a short fat bald man. Bat found him almost instantly in his office talking with a man that met the description of Zabuza. Bat focused carefully on the vibrations ...

: those fools of yours couldn't kill a simple bridge builder : yelled Gato.

: it will be done, I'll do it myself : growled the swordsman, but Bat could tell the swordsman would've preferred strangling the crime lord than completing the mission ... so why bother agreeing to the mission in the first place or just leave? That concerned the commander.

Zabuza left the office and met a smaller more slender person : I have to kill him Haku :

: do you have to? : asked a concerned Haku.

: we don't have much choice with Gato having hunter nin from Mist in his pocket : Zabuza sighed as he passed the smaller male and they went to a room.

(I see, they're being blackmailed ... Jiji will think I'm nuts for this, but maybe I can convince Zabuza and Haku to join us. First things first ...) he focused on Gato's vibes and got the combinatin to his safe.

The commander jumped into Gato's office just the crime lord turned around "who the fuck are you?!-"

"is this your only safe?" asked the commander

Gato glared "no, now leave before I-" a kunai landed dangerously close to the crime lord's hand preventing him from hitting the alarm under his desk.

"is all your information inside?" asked Bat as he pulled out another kunai.

"fuck you-" his head left his shoulders and rolled to the floor.

"thank you for answering my questions ... so one safe and everything is here" Bat opened the safe and began sifting through the files. There was plenty of damning information that he sealed away, but the commander didn't stop there. He took all the banking and business information too. Afterwards Bat wrote down Konoha's policies for missing nin and slipped it into the room Zabuza and Haku were sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto landed on the sill of the upstairs guest room in Tazuna's house and switched places with his clone. He was now alone with Kakashi since Sasuke had his own room and Sakura as forced to sleep outside because of the whole tent fiasco the other day.

"how did it go?" whispered Kakashi as he rolled over to wrap his arms around his blonde commander.

"very well, but you're going to think I'm nuts" said Naruto with a chuckle.

"never ... but sense you mentioned nuts" Kakashi's hand slipped down into Naruto's pants to play with the blonde's balls.

"ahhh K-Kakashi ahhh we're o-on a mission" moaned Naruto as Kakashi continued playing loving there sounds that came out of the blonde's mouth.

"but you killed Gato so Zabuza and all the thugs Gato hired have no reason to attack, why not relax?" said Kakashi with an eye smile as he moved on top of the blonde.

"hmmm I suppose you're right, but ..." the blonde flipped Kakashi onto his back and pinned him to the bed "I'm on top this time" Kakashi didn't have a chance to argue before Naruto pulled down his mask and pressed their lips together. Naruto rolled his hips against Kakashi's crotch making amazing sparks of friction shot up their spines. The commander slipped his tongue into the older ninja's mouth to tease the pervert's tongue and swallow his moans. The make out session only paused briefly to remove their shirts.

"oh fuck ahhh Naruto yes there ahhh" Kakashi moaned as the blonde kissed the most sensitive parts of his chest ...

Naruto could feel everything ...

He could feel the way Kakashi whimpered as he teasingly traced circles around his nipple with his tongue ... the heat radiating off Kakashi as his heart raced ... the way his lover's cock throbbed in his pants begging for attention ... his lover's body was screaming for more ...

So he had to oblige ...

The commander pulled off Kakashi's pants at a torturously slow pace earning a desperate mewl from Kakashi as the fabric brushed against his weeping cock. Finally the older ninja's cock bounced free flicking droplets of pre cum in the process.

Kakashi spread his legs "fuck me Naruto-" Kakashi gasped as Naruto sat up, grabbed him by his ankles and dragged him closer. Naruto draped Kakashi's legs over his shoulders and took hold of the silver haired ninja's hips "please no more teasing Nar-ahhhhh yes so big" screamed the anbu as he was dragged by his hips onto the blonde's thick hard cock. Naruto thrust deep into Kakashi's hot core drawing out the sexiest moans he ever felt. He pounded into the older male turning him into a screaming thrashing mess. The commander felt droplets of cum from Kakashi's cock flick them each time his cock bounced.

"yes yes yes oh fuck yes cumming cumming oh fuck Naruto!" Kakashi arched completely off the bed and came spraying his seed all over himself. Naruto groaned at the feeling of his lover's walls clamp down on his cock and came too filling Kakashi's tight channel. They curled up together and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning ...

"ok, I'm going to teach you tree and water walking today" said Kakashi without even taking his nose out of his book.

"sensei, why are you limping?" asked Sakura as she was doing her best to cut off the circulation to poor Sasuke's arm. No one saw a certain blonde's lip twitch in amusement.

The jonin eye smiled "I slept on something hard last night"

"ouch that sucks" said Sasuke who was losing feeling in his arm.

"actually I found it pleasurable, I'm gonna have to do it more often" said Kakashi as he walked up the tree without his hands "alright push your chakra into your feet and start-"

"like this sensei?" asked Sakura who was standing on the branch with him.

Kakashi nodded "yes thats-"

Sakura squealed "yay! I got it, now I can marry my beloved and have lots of children-"

"that can wait until after you complete water walking" said Kakashi with an eye smiled as he dragged the pinkette to the water leaving Naruto and Sasuke behind.

"alright Sasuke, give it a try- ... what's wrong?" asked Naruto

Sasuke cringed "umm Naruto, I can't move my arm" Naruto blinked and focused on Sasuke's arm ... there was no blood pulsing in the vessels. The commander sweat dropped and used a medical jutsu to heal the Uchiha's arm. After getting blood and motion back into his limb Sasuke tried to walk up the tree ...

*boom* Sasuke tried to walk up the tree, but used too much chakra and tree trunk beneath his feet exploded. Naruto stopped him from flying head first into a boulder.

"cut the amount of chakra you used in half and work up from there" Sasuke nodded and tried again ...

XXXXXXXXXX

*splash*

"keep trying Sakura, I want you to use up all of your chakra" said Kakashi with a lazy drawl.

The pinkette spluttered and tried to get back on the surface of the water "you need to let your chakra flow more and be more flexible" she looked up and saw two people standing on the water in front of her.

Sakura relaxed and tried again, but this time she had an easier time standing up "thank you ... um who are guys?"

"my name is Haku and this is Zabuza" said Haku with a smile.

The pink haired genin opened her mouth to scream when Kakashi appeared next to her and covered her mouth "for all our sakes Sakura, don't scream" he let the confused girl go and looked at the two missing nin "I take it you two decided to except Bat's offer"

Zabuza nodded "yes, we're tired of running"

Kakashi nodded "that's understandable, just help us guard Tazuna and we'll take you to Konoha ... dindn't I tell you Sakura? Zabuza was offered a deal, he's on our side now-"*splash* the pinkette face planted on the water "oops, guess I did" said Kakashi as he scratched his head sheepishly.

The two former mist nin sweat dropped at the jonin's forgetfulness, but readily agreed to help and the bridge was completed without a hitch ... save for a few pissed off thugs who tried to kill Tazuna, but they were dealt with easily.

Now it was time to go ...

Sasuke and Naruto looked over to the Mist nin and saw Sakura glaring at Haku. The pinkette has been pretty nasty towards the missing nin and Naruto was fed up with it.

"knock it off right now Sakura, Haku hasn't done anything to you" said the blonde who was trying not to sound like a commander.

"shut up idiot-" Sakura froze mid sentence ... it wasn't just because Naruto easily caught her punch, but also because of the way he was staring her down ... she felt like she pissed off a kage or some other superior.

Naruto glared at her through blind eyes "that's enough Haruno-san, Haku is going to be an ally soon so you will show him respect" the commander felt vibes that translated to shock coming from pinky "Yes Haku is a male and he's taken, so if this childish attitude is some misguided attempt to keep Sasuke to yourself then you should go and apologize now" he let go of her arm and she scurried away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"alright lets get back to- ... where's Sakura, Zabuza and Haku?" asked Karachi as he strolled out of the house.

"they're over by the dock" said Naruto who followed Kakashi and Sasuke as they went to grab the rest of their group.

Zabuza waved to them "hey I think we broke your genin" he yelled as Haku tried to snap the pinkette back to her senses, but nothing worked and Sakura remained standing like a statue completely unresponsive. It was decided that they'd drag Sakura back to Konoha for medical treatment ... and before the hunter nin after Zabuza and Haku find out that Gato's dead and come after them ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi looked from his paper work to see team 7 and to his shock Zabuza Momochi "explain" they explained everything and the hokage agreed to let Zabuza and Haku become ninja of Konoha "now what's going on with Sakura?" the elderly hokage asked as he got out of his chair to examine the young kunoichi.

Naruto frowned "her heart is racing as if she's fighting someone, but all her muscles are locked"

"sounds like she had a mental shock. What did she see before this happened?" asked the Third.

"she walked in on me and Zabuza ..." Haku let his sentence trail off with a blush on his face.

The hokage chuckled "I see ... well basically her mind is torn between two fangirls, the Sasuke fangirl and the Yaoi fangirl. If the Sasuke fangirl wins she'll become worse than before"

Sasuke paled "and if the Yaoi fangirl wins?" he asked hoping that that will happen. Naruto and Kakashi became nervous, what will happen if Yaoi side won? Will she treat every gay couple like she did with Sasuke? What will happen when their relationship becomes public?

"there's no way to know until she wakes up-"

The hokage paused mid sentence when he saw the pinkette's eyelids flutter ... she turned to look at Zabuza and Haku and was sent flying backwards by a powerful nosebleed ...

The Yaoi fangirl won ...

How will things change?

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning ...

Naruto and Sasuke were beyond shocked when Sakura walked over to her team meeting place "I'm sorry about how I acted around you guys, I should've been more respectful and mature. I am sorry" her teammates just nodded dumbly and that's when Kakashi arrived "sensei, I want to take my training seriously, will you please help me?"

Kakashi's jaw dropped "errr ... okaaay"

This is different ...


	8. Hideaways Exposed

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Kakashi x Naruto -** switch hitter Kakashi 'both uke and seme' for this story

**Last Time:**

This is different ...

XXXXXXXXXX

*boom* "yay I did it!"

Naruto sweat dropped "Kakashi, what the hell have you been teaching her?" he asked as he watched the pinkette hop around in joy after creating a huge hole in the earth.

"I was only teaching her some low rank earth jutsu and then …"

“and then what?”

Kakashi chuckled nervously “Anko heard about the reformed fangirl and wanted to see for her self … she taught Sakura a couple things”

Sasuke winced as he saw the huge scar in the earth “oh I am really glad she is not my fangirl anymore. I do feel bad for any gay couple around though” he didn’t see to two undercover anbu flinch and glare at him.

“don’t you have seals to practice Sasuke?” asked the blonde.

“oh right” said the Uchiha nervously, he got the feeling he said something wrong.

After Sasuke left Kakashi turned to Naruto “so was there any useful information in Gato’s papers?”

“yes, we know a pattern for money transfers and the location previous hideouts, but they are never there all at one time and they change places every mouth according to Orochimaru ‘s report … I’m going to leave and check out the two previous hideouts-”

“you can’t go alone” hissed Kakashi in a harsh whisper, in his worry for his lover’s safety he sometimes forgets he’s talking to his commander.

"if you can find someone to watch these two and my clone then you can go. Shisui and Anko will take turns guarding Sasuke, but they need someone to actually play sensei" said the compromising anbu leader. Naruto never gets used to people being worried about him, but had to admit that it always makes him happy especially when it's Kakashi ... he loves the puppy dog vibrations …

XXXXXXXXXX

The commander chuckled as he saw his lover in his anbu gear ready to go “who did you dump them on?”

“Genma, he owed me a favor” the blonde could feel the smirk on Kakashi’s face … poor Genma. They put on their masks and disappeared into the trees. After a couple days they came to the first hideout. It was a dilapidated factory.

Bat kneeled and tapped his tuning fork on the ground “we should enter through the back, everything is very unstable. No one is here” the two anbu made their way to the back of the factory and carefully analyzed each room.

“what are we looking for?” asked Dog as he stepped over a hole in the floor.

“anything that will give us information on the unknown members of the Akatsuki. Orochimaru said there was ten, but he hasn’t met all of them so he couldn’t give many details about them especially their abilities” said Bat as he moved a rug “Dog come here there’s a symbol on the floor”

Dog kneeled on the floor next to Bat “that’s an unusual symbol” he commented as he looked at the circle with a triangle inside traced in blood “wait … I know this symbol, the people who worship the evil god, Jashin, use this symbol”

“so we might have an immortal on our hands” sighed the commander.

“and from what I smell a bomb expert too, I can smell the C4” said Dog as he opened a door and Bat collapsed on the floor writhing in pain “Bat! What’s wrong?!” he yelled as he kneeled next to his commander contort in shear agony. Dog was about to grab the fake brunette and leave until a cloak of red energy wrapped around the commander buffering his nerves.

“thanks Kyubi” he gasped as the pain ebbed away “Dog, there’s … something downstairs” panted the blonde.

The older ninja nodded and helped Bat up on his feet. They slowly looked through the lower level “Bat I don’t see anything, but it could be hidden in a wall, can you pin point it?”

“my friend is numbing my nervous system so I can’t feel very well now, but it came from the west side in a back room” the commander said as he leaned on the stairs.

The silver haired anbu nodded and he looked closely at the wall on the west side … there was a seal! “I found something” he released the seal and a door swung open. It looked like an infirmary … rows of beds and blood soaked bandages, but there was something else in the back of the room. A large tube shaped medical capsule stood upright against the back wall and the screen was blinking saying it was on.

“I think that capsule was giving off the sound waves I felt” said Bat as he slowly moved behind Dog. Lightening cloaked Dog’s arm and he thrust it through the connections.

 **“ok Naruto, that stopped the high frequency that was hurting you. I’m going to drop the cloak”** said Kyubi and the protective barrier dissipated. Naruto braced himself as he felt his body twinge with pain, which was a nasty side affect of the barrier.

Dog gently touched his lover’s shoulder “are you ok?”

“yeah, I’ll be fine … lets get as many pictures and samples as we can” said Bat as he tried to ignore the pain that wracked his body. The commander pulled out a scroll and unsealed the equipment for samples and a camera. After packing away the bandages they took several pictures including the symbol and capsule. Further investigation turned up some scrapes of papers someone tried to burn and took those too.

“almost done, I hope we don’t have to write all this in the report … hey, Bat, why does the hokage always freak out when you give him a report?” asked Dog as he snapped a close up of the capsule.

“well, after I became a captain he assigned my team a bogus mission and I wanted a little revenge … so I kind of … wrote a 230 page report. He never recovered” said Bat with a snicker as Dog laughed “well that’s everything, time to go-ahh put me down!” yelped the commander as Dog picked him up and carried him bridal style out of the factory.

“nope can’t do that, it wouldn’t be wise to take any chances until you are fully recovered from that frequency shock” said a clearly happy Dog. Bat just shook his head and let the older ninja carry him since arguing wouldn’t get him anywhere with his stubborn lover.

“HEY! Watch where you put those hands!” yelled the commander as Dog’s hand found a very inappropriate spot to rest.

XXXXXXXXXX

“shit, I don’t think we’ll get much information here Bat” said Dog as they came upon the second hideout … or what was the second hideout. The ashes of a recent fire were all that remained of the former Akatsuki hideout.

“lets look around anyway … I wonder why they destroyed this hideout, but not the other one” pondered the commander.

“I bet they assumed that the factory would be torn down and left the job to the civilians” commented Dog.

Bat nodded “considering the shape of the factory that might be the case. I’ll check that” in a puff of smoke a large bat appeared hanging on the anbu’s sleeve. He asked the bat to check out the records for the abandoned factory. Unfortunately they weren’t able to find much more in this hideout so they made they’re way back to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXX

“what were you able to find at the hideouts?” asked Sarutobi.

Naruto removed his mask “the second hideout was a bust, but we got lucky in the other one”  he handed Sarutobi the camera so he could flip through the digital photos “the most interesting thing was a medial capsule that was still active”

“we found that out the hard way when it released a frequency that almost knocked Naruto out” remarked Kakashi who ignored his lover’s glare … Naruto didn’t want his Jiji to worry … at least not when he’s in the same room.

The Third immediately looked up and started interrogating Naruto “are you alright?! How bad was it? Do you need medical attention?! I’ll call a doctor!” Sarutobi immediately grabbed his intercom to call a medic, but Naruto took it from him.

“NO, I’m fine! Kakashi made sure I didn’t over do it by molesting me”

Kakashi gulped and began sweating nervously as Sarutobi glared at him “he meant carrying, I just carried him” exclaimed a panicked silver haired ninja.

The blonde rolled his blind eyes “it’s the same thing with you … now lets go over the rest of the findings. These scraps of papers might interest you. You can definitely see pieces of seals on the paper”

*poof* a bat appeared flapping in mid air as the hokage went over the pieces of papers **“hey boss, you were right, the factory was slated to be demolished, but it was postponed because the equipment was needed to clear rubble from a recent landslide. They’re are going to destroy it soon”**

“thanks Rei, you did great” the bat smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke ”did you hear that Jiji? … Jiji, do you recognize these fragments?” asked the blonde as he carefully monitored his Jiji’s vibrations.

Sarutobi nodded “yes I do” he got up and grabbed a large scroll … it was the Forbidden scroll! The aging hokage unraveled the scroll and laid it on the desk. as he moved the pieces of paper it became clear that there was a match … edo tensei.

Naruto tapped his tuning fork and frowned “so someone, most likely Obito, is studying edo tensei … Orochimaru could be in trouble”

“why do you say that Naruto?” asked Sarutobi who was starting to grow concerned for his former student’s safety.

“these papers were the only things anyone tried to destroy meaning they didn’t want anyone else knowing about it. If you had multiple S class ninja at your disposal and a way to bring them back from the dead as an obedient army, what would you do?”

“you would kill them … I want you to get in contact with Orochimaru and find a way to get him out of there” ordered the hokage.

*BOOM* Sarutobi sighed as he looked out the window and saw a mushroom cloud of black smoke “but first save Genma from your students”

The blonde face palmed as he felt his clone dispel “yeah we got to go now Kakashi, Genma made fun of Sakura’s hair”

Both anbu raced out of the room to save Genma. Sskura always had a sore spot when it came to her hair, but she wasn’t a weak fangirl anymore …


	9. Operation Rescue Reptile

** I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories **

**(** I'm thinking) ****

"I'm speaking"

** "Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  **

** (Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  **

/Author's comments\

**Last Time:** ****

Both anbu raced out of the room to save Genma. Sskura always had a sore spot when it came to her hair, but she wasn’t a weak fangirl anymore …

XXXXXXXXXX

“damn this could be a problem” muttered Orochimaru as he watched Sasori enter his hideout.

“your telling me”

It took every ounce of restraint the snake sage had to keep from jumping in shock “I hate it when you do that Bat, why are you- …” Orochimaru turned to look at the commander, but saw nothing … which was good cause Sasori was coming towards him “what are you doing here Sasori?”

“just stopping by to check on you. Did I interrupt an experiment or something?” asked the puppet user from under the creepy puppet with a scorpion tail.

“yes as usual, why are you here?” asked the irritated snake sage.

Sasori shrugged “Madara wanted me to make sure you both were on schedule for a transplant”

Kabuto nodded “everything is ready”

“very good, I’ll take my leave then” with that Sasori left.

“that was odd” commented the medic.

The snake sage frowned “yeah, more so than usual. Are you going to chat with us?”

“love to” said Bat who appeared out of nowhere making Kabuto yelp and nearly knock over a set of test tubes “wow, you guys are jumpy today. Maybe you should stop sniffing these chemicals”

“ha ha funny, so what’s up?” asked Kabuto.

“the hokage sent orders to pull you both out of the Akatsuki” said Bat.

Orochimaru frowned “they suspect us don’t they?”

“Sasori does suspect you, but that isn’t important now. The main issue is that someone, most likely Obito, is studying edo tensei”

The medic groaned “so you think we might be the sacrifices”  
Bat nodded “the hokage doesn’t want to take the chance”

“I can understand that, but I can’t leave with this ring still attached or they’ll be able to find me and these rings only come off after death” explained the snake sage.

“yeah you mentioned that to Jiraiya, could I see it?” Orochimaru showed him the black ring on his finger and watched as the commander took out a tuning fork and tapped it “it’s a little worse than that … there are seals deep in the ring, if we don’t remove it Obito could use those seals to kill you. This is a problem, but we think we have a way around this … Jiraiya needs to get a closer look at this though”

“so how do we do that? Obito most likely won’t let us near Konoha without an excuse” said the snake sage.

“yes, that’s true … especially if Sasori shared his suspicions. So you are going to give him what he wants or at least go hunt for it” said the commander.

A smirk spread across the snake sage’s face “you want me to offer up Sasuke as an attempt to prove my loyalty … but in the process of getting Sasuke we both vanish. Not a bad idea, do you have a time?”

The commander nodded “the chunin exams, the second test is in the Forest of Death. Pitch it to Obito and try to word it so he doesn’t come. If he figures out the trap then he might trigger the seals in your ring before we get to look at it”

“what happens if someone else is sent with us like Sasori?” asked Kabuto.

“the hokage has a plan for that, we have a team ready to extract you two and deal with anyone who you’re partnered with” explained the commander.

Orochimaru chuckled “the Forest of Death … I haven’t been there in years. It’d be nice to finally go home. How is Anko?”

“beyond pissed, she wants to ring your neck for leaving her” said Bat casually.

The snake sage hung his head “leaving wasn’t my idea … maybe I should activate the seals myself, it might be safer”

Kabuto glared “you aren’t letting me face the wrath of your apprentice alone” he blatantly ignored his sensei whimper as he turned to the commander “we’ll get Obito to let us go after Sasuke” Bat nodded and left to join his team.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi twitched as he saw Sakura peeking in the men’s locker room “Sakura let them be, we have to grab the documents we were sent here to get” (besides, how am I supposed to molest Naruto with you peeking in every door?)

“yes sensei” she pouted and followed her teammates … and wiped the trickle of blood from her nose.

After getting the special documents they headed and no one except Kakashi noticed Naruto’s clone quietly slip into the forest to swap out with the original blonde “how’d things go?”

“I’ll explain later” said the blonde and after setting up camp Kakashi snuck into the commander’s tent “this isn’t what I meant when I said I’ d explain later” he chuckled as his lover slipped into his sleeping bag with him.

“but it would be best to report as soon as possible, right?” said the fellow anbu with the puppy ears and tail twitching playfully as he moved in between the blonde’s legs.

“I guess you’re right” Naruto said softly as Kakashi leaned in to kiss him “… there’s more to the ring Orochimaru is wearing ahhhh” a cute moan escaped Naruto’s lips as the silver haired ninja kissed his neck.

“you were saying commander?” whispered Kakashi as he slowly made his way lower leaving a series of hickeys on the delicious tan skin in his wake. He took his time licking and teasing the sensitive flushed skin.

Naruto was quivering with lust already, he was too sensitive to focus “K-Kakashi ahhh … t-the A-Akatsuki are onto O-Orochimaru ahhhh oh … b-but the plan c-could s-still w-work ahhh bef-fore we get to t-the village to drop o-off those d-documents I s-should go f-find Jiraiya- ahhhh Kakashi!” Naruto threw his head back and moaned as his lover’s hot mouth descended on a pink nipple. Kakashi brought his other hand up to tease the other nipple making Naruto thrash harder and moan a little louder as he rolled the nub between his fingers.

“you’re so tense Naruto, let me help” purred Kakashi in a husky voice as he kissed his way even lower making sure to trace each muscle with his tongue. The taste of the blonde’s sweat was amazing and the silver haired ninja became even hornier.

“oooooh ahhh Kakashi” the blonde’s butt lifted right off the ground as his pants were removed and a devilish tongue slowly moved down the length of his cock, but Kakashi didn’t take the cock in his mouth. Naruto gasped as he was flipped over and felt a hard cock press against his entrance “Kakashi please I need you ahhh” the commander moaned as the thick manhood sank deep into his body.

“damn, you’re always so tight Naruto” groaned Kakashi. He marveled the amazing feeling of Naruto’s hot pulsing heat around his cock before pulling out and slamming back in making his lover moan passionately. The flushed blonde thrashed under him … he leaned over and laced their fingers together as he thrust faster into Naruto … Kakashi wrapped his free hand around Naruto weeping erection and pumped in time with his thrusts.

“I-I’m cumming ahhh” Naruto came splashing his seed into th sleeping bag, but Kakashi didn’t stop his thrusting even though the heat tightened considerably around his cock. The blonde felt his release coming again and he felt himself being filled with his lover’s hot seed as he came again …they fell asleep together with Kakashi spooning his cute blonde …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat down at the campfire and watched his teammates eat … something seemed weird to him. Something about Kakashi and Naruto … maybe it was the way they knew each others habits … or the way they let their hands brush every now and then.

“I’m going to get some medical herbs in the forest before we leave” said Sakura as she packed up her tent.

“ok, but don’t wander off” said Kakashi … Sasuke saw his sensei’s eye wander over to his best friend’s butt and linger … his jaw dropped.

“you two are dating!” in a blink of an eye a hand covered his mouth and something sharp was against his neck.

“I told you he’d figure it out Kakashi” said the blonde in a irritated tone.

Kakashi sighed “you’re right love, maybe we should silence him now” Sasuke started sweating bullets as the sharp object was pushed closer to his neck.

“now there’s no need for that, right Sasuke? You’re not going to reveal this information right?” said Naruto in a dangerously playful tone. Sasuke’s eyes widened and he shook his head franticly earning his freedom.

Sakura came moments later “hey guys, I got lots of stuff … you ok Sasuke? You look a little pale”

Naruto smiled and sealed the herbs away “he’s fine, lets go” after getting close to the village Naruto sent Kakashi a silent signal and swapped out with a clone to go find Jiraiya …

It didn’t take long to find the pervert … his vibrations were looming over the women’s side of the of the hot spring in the village of Hot Water. The commander smirked and made a hand sign “wind blades”

The branch the toad sage fell to pieces sending him into the steaming water below … and into the clutches of some seriously pissed off women …

The beating took several minutes and Jiraiya was left a bloody mess “that was mean Naru-chan”

“it serves you right and don’t use my name when I have my mask on” stated Bat as he watched the sage get up on his feet “we have a problem, I saw Orochimaru and noticed the seals on his ring are worse than we thought … here, look” Bat pulled out a kunai and sketched the seals he felt deep in the ring.

Jiraiya frowned as he looked at the seal configuration ”this is bad, our plan for putting him in a death like state won’t work … we have to kill him”

“then we kill him” Jiraiya looked at the commander in shock “we need Tsunade”


	10. Medics are so Stubborn!

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Kakashi x Naruto -** switch hitter Kakashi 'both uke and seme' for this story

**Last Time:**

 “then we kill him” Jiraiya looked at the commander in shock “we need Tsunade”

XXXXXXXXXX

The cool breeze flowing through the open window gently woke Naruto from his sleep ”Kakashi … wake up” the blonde nudged the silver haired ninja sleeping in the bed next to him.

Kakashi rolled over in bed and pulled the warm naked body closer to him “can’t we stay in bed?” he mumbled.

“if we didn’t have genin to babysit then yes, but unfortunately we do” he said before slipping out of the jonin’s arms.

“ok ok” Kakashi grumbled as he reluctantly got out of bed “we’d save time if we showered together” he said and kissed the blonde

Naruto chuckled as the older shinobi’s arms wrapped around his waist “funny, the showers always seem longer with you” despite that fact they went into the shower together …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura frowned “Naruto is a little late, that’s not like him. I wonder if he’s ok”

“I’m sure he’s fine” said Sasuke.

The pinkette sighed “you’re probably right … I hope he isn’t turning into Kakashi-sensei”

“more like he’s in Kakashi-sensei” Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

“what did you say?” asked Sakura.

Sasuke gulped nervously as Sakura’s eyes stared at him with suspicion “Nothing! I said nothing”

“hey guys” said the blonde as he strolled up to them.

“hey Naruto, are you ok? You’re later than usual” asked Sakura.

“it’s not that late, besides sensei isn’t here yet” said Naruto.

“yeah, well that’s no surprise” chuckled the pinkette.

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke “I’m not that bad”

Naruto sweat dropped when he felt Kakashi’s vibes twitch in irritation as Sasuke and Sakura kept trying to release him as if he was genjutsu cause they couldn’t believe he was on time (you can’t blame them for thinking that … everyone thinks that because of your habits love)

“I’m real, ok! Now we have to meet Jiraiya and go on our mission. Lets go” said Kakashi and they went to the gate, but the toad sage wasn’t there.

“errr were we supposed to meet him here sensei?” asked Sasuke.

“yep … where is he?” wondered Kakashi.

The blonde smiled “there’s a swimming hole near here so I bet he’s there”

“there is? I didn’t know that. How do you find these cool places?” asked Sakura as they made their way to the hidden swimming hole.

“I have some unique senses” said Naruto with a shrug. He could feel Kakashi and Sasuke smirk at the hidden meaning of that statement. The three men on team 7 froze and took a few steps back.

Why you ask?

Sakura found Jiraiya … he was in a tree peeping in on three woman in bikinis swimming in the large pond and he was trying to untie their bikini tops with a chakra string … Sakura was not happy at all … in a fit of rage she pulled her fist back and punched the tree effectively shattering the tree …

The toad sage screamed as he fell out of the tree and landed in the water where he was beaten to a bloody pulp by the women he was peeping on. After the women left Naruto dragged the toad out of the water before he drowned …

“what *cough* was that for? *cough* “ the battered toad sage spluttered as the blonde dragged him to the road.

“why do you think you perverted old goat?” growled Sakura dangerously making Jiraiya whimper …no one dared remind her about her perverted tendencies  “so we have him, now what?”

Kakashi eye smiled “Jiraiya is going to help us find Tsunade and we have to convince her to come back to the village for the chunin exams and help start up the medic program she wanted years ago”

“Tsunade slug sage huh … I heard some scary stories about her and that she hasn’t come back to the village in years, why is that?” asked Sasuke.

“it’s complicated, too many bad memories” muttered Jiraiya as he was dragged down the road “… I CAN WALK DAMMIT”

Three days later …

Sakura raised an eyebrow as they came to a gambling house “are you sure Tsunade would come here?”

“yep she has a big gambling addiction … and to alcohol too. She’s called ‘The Legendary Loser’! Tsunade was seen around here recently” said Jiraiya as he limped away.

A massive sweat drop hit rested on Sasuke’s head “I’m starting to think Orochimaru was the only sane sage”

Both anbu sweat dropped as they thought (you have no idea how right you are)

“hey Kakashi-sensei are you sure this guy is even looking for Tsunade? It seems like he’s just using us to pay for meals and brothel visits” snarled the pinkette she was sick of the old toad’s antics.

Kakashi chuckled “yes he’s legit and don’t worry about the money. Naruto stole his wallet when we first met him, that’s where the money is coming from” the blonde smirked and held up the wallet making Sakura cackle insanely as she tried to take it, but she was unsuccessful.

*bang* Naruto raised an eyebrow as he felt someone stumble around in a drunken stupor in a bar just around the corner “why don’t we try this way?” the Leaf ninjas went that direction …

*crash* “what you mean I can’t have anymore sake? Give. Me. Sake.” as the Leaf ninjas rounded the corner they saw a crazy blonde woman trying to strangle a man. The stench of alcohol was so strong that even Sasuke had to pinch his nose shut along with Naruto and Kakashi. Tsunade spotted them … and she flipped them her middle finger before making a run for it …

“GET HER” yelled Sakura as she and Sasuke ran after the slug sage.

Kakashi put away his book and chuckled “our genin are really energetic today”

“looks like it” said the blonde with an amused smile “well, lets go get Shizune … she’s that way”

XXXXXXXXXX

“Wow, she’s really fast for an old drunk” said muttered an exhausted Sasuke … he should’ve kept his mouth shut cause the old drunk could still hear …

“what did you call me, brat?” growled Tsunade as a dark deadly aura surrounded her.

The Uchiha paled as the sage cracked her knuckles “I d-didn’t m-mean it like-”

“we called you an old croon and you can’t deny it since Jiraiya told us all about your special genjutsu. I mean really, how vain do-”

*Boom* enraged by Sakura’s taunting the slug sage slammed her fist into the ground … the earth beneath their feet exploded! The two genin were sent flying and landed painfully on the ground …

“Lady Tsunade! Knock it off right now or no more sake for a month!” yelled a woman with short black hair holding a small pig standing next to Naruto, Jiraiya and Kakashi.

“NOOO not that! I’ll be good Shizune” screamed Tsunade

Shizune nodded “good, now would you at least listen to them before running this time?”

The medic nodded and gave them her full attention so Kakashi said “all we want is for you to come to-”

“I don’t want to go to Konoha!” snapped the slug sage, but she clammed up with a warning glare from Shizune.

Naruto sighed “we only want you to stop by near the village so you can meet with the director of the hospital and the hokage so they can get everything started for your medic program  … and if you want you can stay for the chunin exams to act as medical back up since we had some difficulties in past exams organizing people” said the blonde as he checked Sasuke and Sakura.

“fine I’ll stop in an outpost town near Konoha- …” she noticed a book lying on the ground and picked it up “what’s this?” everyone sweat dropped at how easy it was to distract her.

Sakura’s eyes widened when she spotted the book “hey that’s mine!”

“then I’m keeping it! It serves you right for calling me old” exclaimed the slug sage childishly and she stuck her tongue out at the pinkette “now what’s in here?” she flipped open the book as Naruto and Sasuke kept Sakura from lunging for the book “ … Shizune pack our things we’re going to Konoha and you there, you’re my new apprentice” she said as she tucked the book into her shirt and walked away …

Every single person blinked in shock “ok … what the fuck was in that book?” yelled an awestruck Shizune as she, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Jiraiya stared at the pinkette waiting for an explanation …

The pink haired genin scratched the back of her head sheepishly and chuckled nervously “you see … well, I know you told me not to sensei, but I … that book was filled with pictures of gay couples having sex in the hot spring”

Sasuke sweat dropped as Shizune and Jiraiya face palmed … apparently they knew Tsunade was a Yaoi pervert. The Uchiha glanced over his shoulder at his sensei and best friend … they were good at hiding it, but he could tell that Naruto and Kakashi were scared and why shouldn’t they be? Another Yaoi nut is coming to Konoha and she’s the strongest kunoichi in the Elemental nations!

XXXXXXXXXX

Team 7 and the others stood in front of Sarutobi’s desk only a few days later …

“well done everyone, you’re dismissed team 7” said the hokage.

Kakashi and Naruto left for their shared apartment before anyone noticed where they went “great, now the hot springs aren’t safe” said Kakashi with a pout.

Naruto chuckled and wrapped his arms around the older shinobi “don’t worry I know a few underground hot springs and some amazing hidden ones that won’t be found by anyone”

“really?” asked Kakashi hopefully.

The blonde smiled as he felt puppy vibes twitch happily, he was sure the tail he felt  was wagging “yes … a couple fluffy towels it’d be our own hot spring” he kissed the silver haired ninja passionately savoring his addictive taste.

A cute whine escaped Kakashi’s mouth as they pulled apart “wonderful … we should give Zabuza and Haku a warning first, right?” the blonde nodded, it wouldn’t be pretty if those two found out on their own …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi turned to Tsunade and Jiraiya after team 7 and Shizune left the room “nothing we say leaves this room, understood?” they both nodded.

“now what’s going on here?” asked Tsunade

Jiraiya frowned “Orochimaru is coming for the chunin exams second -”

“what?! Is that traitor after something? … why are you looking at me like that?” asked the lug sage when she notice the blank looks on her former teammate and sensei’s faces.

Sarutobi blinked “Tsunade, Orochimaru is not a traitor”

Tsunade looked shocked and confused “are you serious? Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“Jiraiya was supposed to” Sarutobi said and both he and the medic looked at the toad sage who was sweating bullets.

“errrrr … you see … it’s actually a funny story ummm I was looking for you after finding out Orochimaru was framed and I came across this brothel he ha …” Jiraiya gulped as the medic’s knuckles cracked … and screamed as Tsunade’s fist collided with his face so hard that he went flying out the … sadly for him the window was not open …

“son of a bitch … tell me what you need me to do sensei” remarked the slug sage, she was ready for action, but will it be enough ...


	11. Lets Begin

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Kakashi x Naruto -** switch hitter Kakashi 'both uke and seme' for this story

**Last Time:**

 “son of a bitch … tell me what you need me to do sensei” remarked the slug sage, she was ready for action, but will it be enough ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto chuckled at the sight of the clearly nervous Uchiha “would you calm down! You’ll be fine. What did Itachi say when you asked him about the exams?” asked the blonde as they waited for Sakura to join them so they could enter the Chunin exams.

“he said ‘use your head and don’t die’ … that’s it” Sasuke pouted as Naruto started laughing “it’s not funny”

“yeah it is … don’t worry so much” said the commander.

“easy for you to say, you already passed this exam. You actually don’t need to worry” said Sasuke.

(oh I wouldn’t say that, this test will give everyone a run for their money) thought the anbu commander who was concerned about the mission in the second part of the test.

“hey guys, I’m here. Sorry for taking so long, I realized I was low on medical supplies and went to stock up” said Sakura as she ran over to her teammates.

The blonde shrugged “no problem, we’re still early” he said as he walked with his team into the building where the chunin exams were being held. Sakura and Sasuke were so wrapped up in their conversation about different bomb making methods that they walked right passed a crowd of genin who were on the wrong floor … an incident that made Naruto grateful for Anko’s meddling in team 7’s training …

Kakashi looked up as he saw team 7 coming “are you all ready for what’s coming?” they all nodded ”awww our cute little genin are all grown up”

Sakura raised an eyebrow “ours?”

“yes, me and my precious” said the jonin as he tapped his book implying that he was talking about his book which made the pinkette sweat drop. Kakashi left in a puff of smoke and they went into the room full of genin hopefuls. Naruto immediately locked onto vibrations coming from Kabuto who was clearly worried and not about the test …

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade frowned as she double checked everything in the makeshift hospital room under the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death with Shizune and an anbu with a Snake mask “it’s crude, but it will do. I’d feel better if we were in an actual hospital, but I’d hate to think of the uproar and panic of the villagers if we brought a supposed traitor into the hospital instead of jail. Of course if we explained a head of time Obito would just use the ring to kill him so this really is our only option”

“so do you need anything else Tsunade-sama?” asked Snake.

“no … you were Orochimaru’s student weren’t you? He gushed about you, you know … you made him proud” said Tsunade.

Anko removed her mask “I always looked up to him … he was a great sensei … and I foolishly believed what they said about him … I knew him better than most and I believed everything”

“I know how you feel, hell he was my teammate and I believed it …” said the medic solemnly.

Shizune sighed “everyone did, that’s what Danzo wanted, but we can fix this by getting him out of this mess with the Akatsukis. Any sightings yet?”

“yes and Orochimaru has two members of the Akatsuki with him, which isn’t too surprising since we knew they were starting to get suspicious of him. it will be our job to distract them while you take care of Orochimaru” said Anko.

XXXXXXXXXX

“OK MAGGOTS pick a number and take your seats!” yelled the scarred proctor named Ibiki. Everyone did as ordered, but Naruto didn’t really pay any attention to Ibiki as he explained the test … he was too bust focusing on Kakashi who was tapping morse code to him from outside in a tree not far away …

: _we received a report that two members of the Akatsuki are with Orochimaru. They have not been identified_ :

The commander leaned back and subtly signaled to Kakashi … ‘the plan should remain the same’

: _understood, we distract or eliminate the Akatsuki so Orochimaru can be freed before Obito gets suspicious and kills him:_

‘yes, but Itachi will make sure Sasuke and Sakura get to the tower safely and then join us’

 _: be careful Naruto, I love you_ :

‘you be careful too, I love you too’ the secretly blind ninja smiled as he felt the puppy vibrations twitch happily and then blushed violently as Kakashi tapped out some very perverted remarks about their sex life …

Ibiki finished explaining the rules and passing out the test ”ok Begin!” he glanced at Naruto and raised an eyebrow as he saw the blonde blushing, but being one of the few people in that room who knew the blonde’s abilities he didn’t point it out …

It wasn’t a difficult test by any means. Naruto just let Sasuke and Sakura figure out the cheating angle and ignored everything else. The most interesting part of the test was Anko coming flying through the window scaring the crap out of the genin in the room …

“my brother told me about this place … it’s far creepier in person” muttered Sasuke as he looked at the frightening forest just beyond the gate with the sign reading ‘area 44’ on it.

Anko sat on said gate “alright wimps! First things first, we don’t want any issues in case you die or get injured so you have to sign this” she held up a piece of paper  “hurry up and when your teammate brings back the form they will be given a scroll, either a heaven or earth scroll. You need both to pass and don’t open the scrolls until you’re in the tower. You have five days” Naruto sweat dropped at Anko’s strange behavior … it was like she was trying to rush this, but she had to calm down before she made any mistakes.

Sasuke collected team 7’s signed sheets and went to get a scroll “ok so they were hiding the scrolls the other teams have so we have to search for the right team”

Sakura sighed “that does make things tricky, oh well”

Each team stood near one of the entrance gates … Anko gave the signal and everyone dashed into the dangerous forest. The second Naruto sensed Itachi following behind the team he swapped out with a clone and followed after the vibrations he knew as that of the snake sage …

XXXXXXXXXX

A man with a double bladed scythe smirked “so Orochmaru, what’s it like being in the village that hates your guts?”

Orochimaru frowned “now isn’t the time Hidan, we have to get to Sasuke”

“he’s right, now shut up Hidan” said a heavily scarred man with strange eyes.

“fuck you Kakuzu!” screamed Hidan

(I hope this works I don’t know how much more of this I can take) thought the irritated snake sage as he was forced to listen to Hidan’s foul mouth while they moved through the forest of death.

“Orochimaru” the cloaked Akatsuki members stopped and saw an anbu with a Bat mask “what is your business here?” asked Bat as he drew a kunai. He only had to play dumb for now …

The snake sage shrugged “just strolling down memory lane” (thank god, get me out of here! I’m so done with this shit) he mentally cried.

“is that so …” Bat easily dodged a swipe from Hidan’s scythe who tried to catch him off guard and kill him. Bat sent out a pulse of chakra and Snake, Dog and Crow appeared at his side …


	12. Heartbeats

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Kakashi x Naruto -** switch hitter Kakashi 'both uke and seme' for this story

**Last Time:**

 “is that so …” Bat easily dodged a swipe from Hiden’s scythe who tried to catch him off guard and kill him. Bat sent out a pulse of chakra and Snake, Dog and Crow appeared at his side …

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi smiled as he watched team 7 from behind his mask (I should thank the commander for standing back on this one)

“wow you guys, we made it in the first few hours!” exclaimed Sakura happily.

Sasuke smiled “yeah we did”

“we should get rested up for the next test” said Sakura as she followed them to their room.

(I better go, the commander probably needs help) thought Itachi …

*boom* an explosion shook the earth …

“whoa! … what was that?” gasped Sasuke, he raised an eyebrow when he saw that Naruto looked unconcerned “do you know?” he whispered.

“no” the clone twitched as he noticed Ssuke looked unconvinced “and even if I did I couldn’t tell you, now could I?” the clone smiled as the young Uchiha sighed in defeat “ok,, you’re right … but can you at least tell me what Kakashi-sensei looks like under his mask?”

The commander’s clone raised an eyebrow “you’re asking a blind person what someone looks like?”

“you know what I mean so don’t play that handicap card with me! What does he have under that mask?” asked Sasuke.

“fine, you want to know about Kakashi I’ll tell you everything. First comes what he has below the belt” said the blonde clone with a smirk.

Sasuke yelped and clapped his hands over his ears “noooo I don’t need to hear that!”

“get back here Sasuke! You want to know so badly I’ll give all the dirty details. He is an amazing lover and huge. I would say about 9 inches and his balls are a good size-”

“NOOOO stop talking!” screamed Sasuke as he tried to out run the blonde …

XXXXXXXXXX

Snake clenched her fist ”you bastard! … I’ll kill you!” she raced forward and punched Orochimaru right in the jaw …

*boom*

Crow, Bat and Dog sweat dropped as they watched the snake sage fly through at least six trees and was now completely out of sight (that was over kill … did she forget that we’re trying to save Orochimaru not kill him?) thought the three anbu as Snake took off after her prey.

“dammit, Crow help her!” snapped Bat.

Crow nodded “yes commander!” Crow jumped into the trees in an attempt to help Snake, however before he could get far Kakuzu appeared and sent him flying back with a brutal kick to the gut.

“you guys aren’t going any where. Lets make this quick Hidan” said Kakuzu.

“fuck you, don’t order me around!” snapped Hidan as he readied his scythe.

Bat stepped towards Crow who was slowly getting back to his feet “you alright?”

“yeah … damn he’s fast” hissed Crow.

“true, but there’s more to him” muttered the commander.

“how so?” asked Dog.

“he has five hearts” said the commander as he watched the two Akatsuki members bicker.

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru winced as he finally landed after Anko’s punch “ow damn … that hurt”

“sorry … I got carried away” muttered Anko as she jumped down from the trees with her mask off and hanging casually on her belt.

“… no, I had that coming” groaned the snake sage as he stood up “it’s good to see you again Anko” he said and hugged the stubborn purple haired kunoichi.

Anko smiled “you too sensei” she bit her lip to stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks “we … should go. Jiraiya is waiting” she reluctantly pulled away from the sage and they traveled to a boulder that stood not far from the tower. Anko bit her thumb and brushed her blood on the boulder. A seal appeared and the boulder moved slightly revealing a passage …

Jiraiya poked his head out of the passage “it’s about time, everything is ready” he said as he climbed out of the hole “it’s great to see you Orochimaru … we better hurry, you go” Orochimaru nodded and disappeared into the passage …

After the passage was closed the toad sage henged into the snake sage “ready to make this look good”

“you better keep up old man” smirked Anko before securing her mask back on her face …

XXXXXXXXXX

“what the fuck? This asshole is slippery!” screamed Hidan as he tried to slash at Bat again, but was jabbed painfully in the chest by the commander instead.

Dog flipped though at series of hand signs “water bullet” a power blast of water shot from his mask and slammed into Kakuzu “I got him” he yelled and Crow shot a current of electricity into the ground just as his teammates jumped.

The two Akatsuki members screamed in agony as the electricity ripped through their bodies leaving them charred and limp. Crow attempted to move closer to the smoking forms, but Bat signaled him to stop just as the Akatsuki rose to their feet …

“fucking hell that hurt” grumbled Hidan.

Kakuzu hissed and brushed away some ashes “these guys are strong … they took two of my hearts”

“where the fuck is Orochimaru?” snapped Hidan. Bat could feel the Akatsuki members suspicions grow and the commander was getting concerned as Kakuzu hand was about to tap the ring on his finger … Snake came flying through the trees and hit the ground in front from them. She was battered, bruised and not moving …

“took your time” said Kakuzu  as the snake sage jumped out of the trees.

“couldn’t be helped. I located Sasuke so we should finish this and go” stated Orochimaru.  
XXXXXXXXXX

“ok … this is kind of creepy” said Orochimaru as he stepped into hospital room.

“and what’s creepy about it?”

The snake sage jumped and turned to see Tsunade standing there with Kabuto and Shizune “nothing at all … it just reminds me of a laboratory in a haunted house-ow” he winced as Tsunade swatted him on the back of his head.

“don’t make fun. It’s the best we could do with minimal exposure- … what happened to your cheek?” asked Tsunade as she examined the swollen cheek.

Orochimaru chuckled “Anko was getting some things off her chest”

Shizune smiled “she missed you”

“ok ok, enough sappiness. We need to get going. You, get on that table” ordered Tsunade and the snake sage laid on the table. Orochimaru glanced at the two medics in the back … Kabuto and Shizune smiled and held up a sign saying ‘She’s Sober, Don’t worry’. He immediately relaxed as the IV was inserted … he watched the medicines work their way down the tube and into his vein … he could feel his heart slow down … it was a terrifying feeling … his eyes closed …

*clink* the Akatsuki ring fell off his finger … he was dead …

Kabuto injected another medicine to counteract the first medicines , but the snake sage wasn’t waking up “it’s not working!“

Tsunade pushed Kabuto aside “out of my way” she started chest compressions “come on breathe you stubborn idiot” Kabuto watched for any sign of life as he felt Orochimaru’s wrist waiting for a pulse.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bat sighed in relief as he felt the toad sage’s vibes from under the henge “we need to signal for backup”

“you fuckers aren’t going any where” yelled Hidan as he raced forward and slashed with his scythe … he just barely grazed Dog’s arm …”now I have you” Hidan grinned and licked the blood on his blade … a symbol appeared under his feet and his features changed slightly “you’re mine” he spun his scythe and stabbed his own leg, but it was Dog who screamed in pain.

“Dog!” yelled Bat. He could feel the deep wound appear on his lover’s leg …  
“very good, I’ll take this chance to replenish my hearts” said Kakuzu as three grotesque black masses each with a mask grew from his body and crept towards Anko …

“then I’ll just kill this fucker” Hidan raised his scythe … Dog screwed his eyes shut …

(oh no, that will hit his heart … Kakashi would die, we have to keep up pretenses until we get the signal that the procedure is done … Kakashi) Bat raced towards Hidan …

The sound of flesh being ripped open …

Blood dripped to the ground …

“commander!”

Dog opened his eyes as Crow yelled … he looked up in a daze and his blood ran cold … Bat was hanging from the scythe with the sickle shaped blade going straight through his back and jutting out of his stomach.


	13. Blood Caked

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Kakashi x Naruto -** switch hitter Kakashi 'both uke and seme' for this story

**Last Time:**

Dog opened his eyes as Crow yelled … he looked up in a daze and his blood ran cold … Bat was hanging from the scythe with the sickle shaped blade going straight through his back and jutting out of his stomach.

XXXXXXXXXX

“come on you idiot, breathe” gasped Tsunade as she thrust her hands into her former teammate’s chest.

Kabuto waited and waited for any sign of life … and then … a pulse “I have a pulse!” a split second later Orochimaru gasped for air.

Tsunade sighed in relief “Shizune send the signal”

“got it lady Tsunade” Shizune bolted down the secret passage and once she was outside she released a flare into the sky. It looked like a regular red emergency flare, but with white flecks mixed into the red sparks … and with an extra loud crackle for feeling …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hidan smirked “stupid shit” he twisted his wrist and let the anbu commander hit the ground …

“BAT!” despite the intense pain from the gash in his leg Dog tried to dash forward and kill Hidan, but Crow grabbed him …

“you can’t go Dog. You’re still connected through the curse, if you try to kill him you will only kill yourself” hissed Crow as he gripped the silver haired anbu’s shoulders in a desperate attempt to keep Dog from doing something really stupid, but it might not matter … Hidan lifted his blood splattered blade to try to finish off Dog …

“now to finish this shit” smirked the Akatsuki member.

Bat coughed up some blood “I won’t let you” he made a hand sign “wind style: cyclone”

”- what the fuck?!” Hidan screamed as he was swept up in a tornado and blown off the mark he was standing on …

*pop* the sound of a flare went off in the distance … it was the signal!

The commander clutched his open wound “his hearts are behind the masks. Seal Hidan now!” with those commands everything changed … Snake suddenly jumped up and stabbed one mask …

Kakuzu screamed in pain, but then felt several sharp things hit him from behind and impaling his hearts “Orochimaru … you traitor” he gurgled on his own blood. Kakuzu dropped to the ground … if he lived long enough he would’ve seen that it was Itachi who hit him from behind with multiple kunais and Orochimaru was really Jiraiya who took off after Hidan.

Dog and Crow moved over to their commander “Bat are you alright?” asked a very worried Dog.

“yes I’ll be fine. Crow go destroy that symbol Hidan was standing on before he gets back on it and uses Dog as a hostage” ordered Bat. Crow nodded and used an earth jutsu to break up and bury the symbol …

A furious Hidan came back out of the forest completely unaware of the events that happened “I’m going to fucking kill all you fuckers! Come on Kakuzu-” Hidan paled at the sight of his partner lying in a bloody mess on the ground. The first thing that came to his mind was to get back to his mark … he took only two steps before realizing his mark and his last chance was gone …

The scythe wielding Akatsuki member flinched at the sound of cracking behind him … he turned and saw Jiraiya cracking his knuckles “I’m going to make pay for hurting Bat” growled the clearly pissed off toad sage. Hidan immediately raised his scythe and prepared to fight …

Itachi raced forward and dodged a couple slashes from the curved blade. The Uchiha managed to get close enough to grab the scythe and send the weapon flying … before Hidan had a chance to react Jiraiya flipped through several hand signs and slammed it into the scythe user’s back. Hidan screamed as his body dissolved into ashes …

“wow … what sealing technique was that?” asked Itachi.

“a special sealing that turns the body into ashes. It would be seriously painful for an immortal like him” said Jiraiya with a smirk.

“remind me to never piss you off” muttered Itachi.

Jiraiya saw Crow supporting Bat as Snake helped Dog “are you guys ok?” he asked.

“yes, no arteries were hit, but Bat really should get treatment” said Dog who was watching the commander’s shallow breathing …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke frowned as he noticed Naruto was gone “that’s weird … he was right here a minute ago” he heard a knock on the door and he went to answer it “Kakashi-sensei? What’s going on? Is something wrong? … and why are you limping?!” he yelled in shock as his sensei walked into the room.

“it’s nothing you need to worry about-” Kakashi trailed off when he noticed that Sasuke zoned out …

“you limping … Naruto disappearing … the strange blasts from earlier … you two were on a mission weren’t you?!” snapped the worried raven.

Kakashi sweat dropped “well … yes actually-”

“if you’re hurt what about Naruto? Is Naruto ok?” Sasuke never cared about Naruto being in anbu or was way stronger than him because as far as he was concerned Naruto was his blind and deaf little brother who is mistreated by the villagers … and the Uchihas are a very protective bunch … slightly ironic considering Naruto is only on team 7 to be Sasuke’s bodyguard.

“he’s fine … kind of. That’s why I’m here. Naruto won’t be continuing in the exams and he’ll be home recovering” explained Kakashi as quickly as he could to calm the Uchiha down …

“ok … ok, but he is alright, right?” asked Sasuke.

“yes and you can see him after the preliminary exams are done in a couple of days” said the silver haired sensei.

Sasuke sighed in relief “that’s good … oh since Naruto won’t be here could you give him his birthday present for me?” he pulled out a small colorful package and gave it to the silver haired sensei.

“I will. I have to go, but good luck in the rest of the exams” he eye smiled and left …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi made his way down to the lower levels and nearly started tearing up as he saw Orochimaru on the hospital bed getting checked by the three medics …

“I told you guys I’m fine! Oh thank god you’re here sensei! Please tell them I’m fine” the snake sage pleaded desperately.

The hokage smiled at the nostalgic moment, but as he opened his mouth he received deadly glares from Kabuto, Shizune and Tsunade. The glares actually made Sarutobi break out into a nervous sweat “I’m sorry Orochimaru, but I’m not a medic so I can’t make that call” he sighed in relief when the glares changed to pleased smiles and the medics continued their exam much to the snake sage’s disappointment.

“there all done, looks like you’re fine” exclaimed Tsunade happily.

“finally!” Orochimaru practically jumped off the hospital bed and was hugged by Sarutobi “ok, now where is that killer ring?”

“right here, but why do you want it after all this?” asked Shizune as she handed him the ring.

Orochimaru smiled as he examined the ring “if I’m right then Jiraiya might be able to hack into the seals on this and make it possible to hear what the others Akatsuki members are saying”

“that would be amazing for our mission and things got easier with two members dead” said Sarutobi happily, but then his eyes widened “oh what am I doing? I should go clear your name-”

“wait … Hidan and Kakuzu are dead … maybe we shouldn’t say anything just yet” said Orochimaru.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow “why not?”

“well since both of them are dead that means that there’s no one to tell him that I was a traitor … he will think I’m dead too … if I stay out of the way a little longer we could use this against him in some way” explained the snake sage.

The hokage tapped his chin in thought “hmmm … that would be a good chance to get a leg up on him … how about you take an anbu mask for now?” Orochimaru nodded and Sarutobi went to grab a mask and anbu uniform …

XXXXXXXXXX

“I have to get out of bed” groaned the blonde as he attempted to move.

 **“Hold it! Yes you have the greatness that is me in your system, but you still need time to heal!”** snapped Kyubi.

(but fluffy I’m soooo bored)

**“I don’t care! Get back in bed!”**

(fine … still bored) he thought and pouted as the time ticked by “seriously he fell asleep” muttered the blonde as he heard snores in the back of his mind.

“who did?”

Naruto perked up at the feeling of his lover’s vibrations coming through the door “Kyubi, he felt asleep after five minutes of scolding me abut staying in bed … what are those?” he asked when he felt some boxes in Kakashi’s arms.

“well he’s right, you should listen to your doctor and stay in bed. Now since it’s your birthday I got some things” said Kakashi and opened the first box …

“I’m not the only one fighting the doctor’s orders” muttered Naruto as he glanced at the two pairs of crutches abandoned in the corner.

Kakashi twitched “errrr … enough of that, go ahead and make a wish” he said and set a delicious small chocolate cake with a candle and forks on the blonde’s lap. Kakashi sat on the bed next to Naruto …

“yum chocolate cake I almost forgot about my birthday … I’m seventeen now” he smiled and blew out the candle “something wrong Kakashi?” he asked as he picked up a fork.

“nothing … I just realized I’m 28 … I’m getting old-mmmfp” Kakashi was silenced as Naruto yanked his mask down and shoved a morsel of cake into his mouth …

”I love you” said Naruto as Kakashi chuckled and swallowed his cake … Kakashi smiled and kissed his blonde …


	14. Pellet's Power

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Kakashi x Naruto -** switch hitter Kakashi 'both uke and seme' for this story

**Last Time:**

”I love you” said Naruto as Kakashi chuckled and swallowed his cake … Kakashi smiled and kissed his blonde …

XXXXXXXXXX

“oh fuck Naruto” the silver haired ninja moaned and clawed the sheets under him as a hot mouth devoured his throbbing erection … it took them a full two weeks to completely heal from their injuries and now all they wanted to do was make up for lost times.

“ahhhh yes hahhh fuck!” Kakashi was flushed and panting as Naruto gently nibbled at the hard flesh before swallowing it down to the root again and sucking hard. The older male’s hips tried too buck forward as a hand came up to fondle his balls, but the commander was pinning his hips down with his free hand. With a few teasing licks to the slit of his cock and hard long sucks his back arched off the bed and came spilling his seed down Naruto’s throat.

Naruto licked the droplets of cum off his lips “we really should go meet the others”

“I want you first” Kakashi mewled as he got on his hands and knees … he laid his face on the pillow and reached back to spread his cheeks revealing his twitching pucker to Naruto.

The blonde groaned as he felt the pucker pulse “damn you are needy” he chuckled as Kakashi yelped when the commander thrust his finger deep into Kakashi’s heat … the tight ass clenched around Naruto’s finger trying to bring it deeper.

“YES Naruto more” moaned the silver haired man as he rocked his hips against the digit … the blonde found that sweet spot and rubbed it mercilessly successfully bringing Kakashi back to arousal … a whimper escaped the older male as the finger was removed, but he didn’t remain that way for long …

“is this what you want Kakashi?” he purred as he ran the length of his cock along the crack of Kakashi’s ass.

Kakashi squealed “yes yes please don’t tease me! Put your cock in me and pound my brains out aah no!” he yelped and squirmed as Naruto moved his cock in between his horny lover’s legs to teasingly brush up against his cock and balls with each tortuously slow motion of the blonde’s hips “ooooh oooh put it in please! I-I can’t take it! YES FUCK!” he screamed and his eyes rolled back as Naruto suddenly grabbed his hips and slammed his cock all the way into Kakashi’s ass.

Everything was a blur … Kakashi’s mind melted with each movement of that cock … their hips met with a wet slap every time Naruto thrust and Kakashi’s cock bounced too flicking pre cum onto the sheets. The silver haired ninja moaned loudly like a slut in heat as his sweet spot was abused. Kakashi’s toes curled and he came hard shooting long thick ribbons of his seed on the bed. Naruto groaned as he felt the older male tighten around his cock forcing him over the edge pouring his hot cum into the silver haired male earning one last moan from under him.

They both fell limp and Naruto rested on top of Kakashi fopr a moment before finally pulling his limp cock out of his lover “now we really should go Kakashi” he chuckled as he felt Kakashi pout and swatted love’s ass …

XXXXXXXXXX

“now what should I put in next? … I have to hurry” muttered Sakura as she messed with some herbs.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow “what are you doing Sakura?”

“Anko asked me to make a drug that will work wonders on extracting information or something like that and she told me to try or she’ll use me as snake food” she said with a shiver of fear as she added a sprinkle of an herb to her concoction …

“well you better hurry up because the others should be here soon” said Sasuke.

“this is my life we’re talking about, don’t tell me to rush … hey Naruto, hey Kakashi-sensei!” exclaimed Sakura as she waved to her two teammates as they came over to them “you’re still limping sensei! Are you guys sure you should be help with the celebration preparations?” she asked.

Kakashi eye smiled with his mask back on his face “our injuries are all healed, but that’s not important, look at you two!” he pointed at the chunin vests the two wore “the vests suit you both”

Sakura frowned “you should have one too Naruto”

“there’s always another chance … what are you doing over here Sakura?” Naruto asked.

“Anko threatened me and now I have to make an interrogation drug by tomorrow or I’m snake bait” wailed the frightened pinkette.

The two anbu cringed “have you completed it?” asked the blonde.

“yes, but I need someone to test it” she sighed.

“give it to me. I can give it to someone” said Kakashi. Sakura nodded and gave him a bag of red pellets.

“thank you … now we should go help the other teams” she smiled as they all went into town.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiled as the party started going “so Kakashi who are you going to ask to sample Sakura’s drug?”

“I was thinking Gai” said Kakashi with a sneaky smirk.

“and if it has some weird effect?” he asked and instantly felt Kakashi wince “Anko can be scary when she wants something … I’ll test it, worse case Kyuubi will have to purge my system” he sweat dropped as Kakashi took the bag of pellets out of the blonde’s reach “Kakashi? What are you doing?”

Kakashi smiled “I’ll test them”

“who’s going to purge your system if this goes badly- … never mind” Naruto rolled his eyes as his lover popped a pellet into his mouth … over the next few minutes as the party started Naruto carefully monitored Kakashi’s vibrations, but nothing seemed abnormal until …

“Kakashi do you want something to drink? … Kakashi?” Naruto could feel the heat coming of the ninja’s skin and watched as the silver haired ninja walked right out side with out saying a word to him. Naruto immediately followed after Kakashi and was shocked to feel the shinobi began to pull off his clothes!

”so hot” groaned Kakashi as he pulled off his mask.

Naruto dragged Kakashi into the trees “Kakashi do you know what you are doing? Do you feel ok? This must be the drug-mmm” Naruto was silenced as Kakashi pressed his lips to blonde’s lips and began groping Naruto’s firm backside. A soft moan slipped passed the commander’s lips, but when a hand grabbed his clothed rotch he snapped back to his senses “come on Kakashi I’m taking you to the hospital”

“I don’t want to” the silver haired ninja whined and just before Naruto could get a grip on him he used the body flicker to get away.

“crap, it’s hard to read him when his heart is racing like that” Naruto pulled put his tuning fork and tapped it “got you” the commander was relieved to find Kakashi at their apartment … he was stripped naked and bouncing on a big black dildo “holy fuck” he could feel a wave of vibrations as Kakashi hit his climax and sprayed cum all over himself

“Naruto neeeeed you ahhh” moaned Kakashi as he continued to jerk off …

It was so tempting, but Naruto bit his lip and tried to get Kakashi to the shower “come on Kakashi, this drug is doing something to you-whoa!” the older male yanked his arm away and ran out the window “dammit Kakashi! Get back here … what the hell? How is he faster than me now? What did Sakura make?” Naruto ran after Kakashi …

However the commander noticed his lover was headed straight for Sakura and Tsunade. In other words his naked cum soaked lover with a dildo shoved up his ass was headed for the two most frightening Yaoi fans in Konoha! Naruto channeled chakra into his legs …

Kakashi was 100 meters from the two Yaoi fans …

80 meters …

60 meters …

40 meters …

20 meters …

The situation was dire now …

Naruto could feel Tsunade and Sakura only feet away with their backs turned to them … he finally tackled Kakashi, covered the silver haired ninja’s mouth and dragged him into the bushes.

“our Yaoi sense are tingling!” exclaimed Sakura and Tsunade, but they saw nothing when they turned around …

XXXXXXXXXX

The commander sighed in relief as he held Kakashi still behind the tree where they were hiding “they didn’t see anything … good-ahh Kakashi stop that” Naruto hissed as Kakashi stated sucking on his finger and grinding his butt against Naruto’s crotch “ahhh fuck … fine then I’ll just have to work this drug out of you” he quickly got Kakashi home and tossed him on the bed where the dildo fell out …

“yes, yes please fuck me! I need it! So hot! AHHHH” Kakashi moaned and writhed without any touch at all … his body was flushed and sweaty … his cock was rock hard and gushing pre cum … Naruto undressed, spread the man’s legs and thrust his cock deep into Kakashi. That one thrust was enough to make the older male cum splashing his seed everywhere.

“damn this drug is powerful” groaned Naruto as he continued thrusting into Kakashi earning hot lustful screams … every few thrusts brought Kakashi over the edge again and again …

The friction of the blonde’s big cock massaging his insides was driving the silver haired ninja insane “I can’t take it anymore! CUMMING!” his back arched to a nearly painful degree and he actually ripped the sheets as he rode the powerful orgasm … it took a full minute for Kakashi’s body to stop convulsing and quaking before he was finally done working out all that cum …

After releasing his seed into the limp silver haired ninja Naruto collapsed onto top of his lover “are you calming down now” he felt a soft mewl escape the older male’s lips …

“now … I want … to be … in you” Naruto yelped as he was flipped over and Kakashi was now in between his legs. Kakashi ignored the cum pouring out of his ass and took Naruto cock into his mouth …

“wait ahhhhh Kakashi!” the hot mouth around his cock showed no mercy as he was brought to full arousal “Fuck ahhh!” Naruto jerked his hips as two fingers were pushed into his tight ass and quickly found that sweet spot. His mind melted with pleasure …

“I need you” groaned Kakashi as he removed his fingers and lined his cock up with the blonde’s entrance … Naruto held onto Kakashi as the hard throbbing cock was thrust deep into him and pushed right up against his sweet spot

“oh god ooooh ah fuck ahhh” moaned the blonde …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura nervously waited for her sensei “where is he? I hope that drug was tested”

“I’m sure it was … hey Naruto why are you limping?” asked a concerned Sasuke.

Naruto smiled, he was practically glowing, but clearly limping badly “it’s nothing. Oh, Kakashi said to do missions ourselves today”

“really? When did you see him?” asked Sakura.

“Gai sent me a message from him. Apparently he had a little too much to drink last night, but he gives the ok for that drug just keep the recipe out of her hands … I recommend charging for each pellet. If Anko refuses tell her the anbu commander Bat says it’s worth it … for certain reasons, which you’ll see, the test subject wishes to remain anonymous” said Naruto.

The pinkette jotted everything down and grinned “thanks Naruto! I’ll be right back” she ran off to give Anko he drug.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto “I saw Kakashi take the drug at the party … should I even ask what it did?”

“no … in fact it would be best if you forgot that tidbit of information especially if Anko tries to investigate” warned Naruto and Sasuke nodded … wouldn’t want to cross Anko …

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya frowned as he examined the three Akatsuki rings “this is trickier than I thought”

“how’s it going?” asked an anbu with a dragon mask as he came in the room with a plate of food. The anbu removed the mask revealing himself to be Orochimaru.

“you were right, it is possible to hack the rings, but it’s a very complex system … what are those?” he looked at a bag on the snake sage’s belt as he popped a dumpling in his mouth.

“Anko says it’s a special drug Sakura invented and insists I try it” muttered the snake sage.

“you going to?” asked Jiraiya as he ate.

“I might” Orochimaru mused as he put the bag on the table. For the next few minutes they worked on the seal array on the rings …

“we got it!” yelled the toad sage as he heard voices coming from their new seal … he hugged Orochimaru and knocked the bag of drug pellet open.

“this is g-great!” the snake sage blushed and reluctantly broke away from the hug. Jiraiya never saw the blush on his former teammate’s face … Orochimaru didn’t see the toad sage accidently pop a pellet from Anko into his mouth thinking it was the food on the plate …


	15. Uchiha in the Middle

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M - Kakashi x Naruto -** switch hitter Kakashi 'both uke and seme' for this story

**Last Time:**

“this is g-great!” the snake sage blushed and reluctantly broke away from the hug. Jiraiya never saw the blush on his former teammate’s face … Orochimaru didn’t see the toad sage accidently pop a pellet from Anko into his mouth thinking it was the food on the plate …

XXXXXXXXXX

_“Deidara, cone in”_

_“yeah boss”_

_“Orochimaru and the two that with him to Konoha are dead. I’m sending you and Kisame to get the Uchiha while he’s on a mission. Sasuke is in Tea now”_

_“you got it”_

Sarutobi smiled as he listened to the seal in his office “this is working beautifully! I should go send Naruto the report hopefully Kisame and Deidara aren’t too close to the village of Tea already … … where is Jiraiya anyway?” he asked Orochimaru who had his dragon mask in place.

“I think he’s still sleeping … he stayed up t-to get this done” said the snake sage.

“… are you ok Dragon? You’re limping” the hokage looked at the clearly limping sage.

“I’m fine” said Dragon. Sarutobi shrugged and quickly went to send a report leaving the snake sage alone “yeah … just fine …” he muttered …

**Flashback**

“this is g-great!” the snake sage blushed and reluctantly broke away from the hug “well I’ll just go and tell sensei we got it working- … I think you ate one of the pellets Anko gave me”

“oops sorry” Jiraiya chuckled as he scratched his check sheepishly.

Orochimaru smiled and hook his head “it’s fine … but considering Anko didn’t tell me what this drug and her interests I better stay with you … j-just in case”

Jiraiya grinned “sounds good to me … we can double check the seal array and make sure it’s stable. I want to decrease the static as much as possible”

“what is it with you and static?” asked an amused Orochimaru.

“I’m still freaked out about that one mission we had years ago after that record breaking lightening storm. You remember all the equipment was going crazy” exclaimed Jiraiya.

“oh yeah, we could barely hear each other and I had to sneak into a complex … why were you freaked out?” asked Orochimaru.

“well now I know that you really said ‘valuable’, but I only heard ‘ble’ because of the static so I thought you said you were in trouble and I freaked out. That’s why I nearly ran into you as you were leaving” chuckled Jiraiya.

The snake sage raised an eyebrow “so that’s why you were so relieved when I had no injuries … Tsunade never mentioned that … I never saw you flip out when Tsunade does that”

“well first off Tsunade wasn’t really on that mission. She found some poor gay couple to harass so she never knew … and it’s not her I worry about, it’s you” aid the toad sage as he lowered his head to examine the seal … Orochimaru blushed at his explanation “are you sure Anko didn’t say what this drug did?”

“nope she just told me to try it, why?” Orochimaru noticed Jiraiya was flushed and put a hand on his forehead “oh you’re warm. I’ll get you something to drink-eep! Jiraiya!” Orochimaru yelped as he was knocked to the floor on his hands and knees with the toad sage on top of him …

*rip*shred* Jiraiya’s hair came to life and ripped the snake sage’s clothes to shreds. Orochimaru was to stunned to move … he watched the shreds of fabric hit the floor. It wasn’t until Jiraiya’s arms wrapped around him a began touching him in places the snake sage only dreamed of that he realized he was naked. The feeling of the toad sage’s clothed hard cock pressing against his pink pucker made Orochimaru whimper.

(oh god h-he’s hard … no no no I can’t let this happen) Orochimaru thought. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning as Jiraiya had his hands pinch and tease his nipples “J-Jiraiya snap out of it nghh … it’s the drug nghhh” he bit his lip as the toad sage leaned over him and nibbled his earlobe.

“now why are you holding back Oro-chan? I know you like it. Your nipples are hard” Jiraiya pinched a hard nub making Orochimaru jerk slightly and give a muffled squeak “I know you want to scream so don’t hold back” Jiraiya’s one hand continued to play with a nipple as his other hand moved down Orochimaru’s body and grabbed the snake sage’s weeping cock.

(fuck so good! His hand is on my cock! No I can’t, I need to … it-it’s too good!) Orochimaru’s mind went completely blank as Jiraiya began stroking his weeping cock and thrust his clothed hard on against the snake sage’s twitching entrance “ahhh so good, so fucking good! Ahhhhh oh god I’m cumming!”

“don’t hold back” Jiraiya growled and thrust faster … Orochimaru screamed and came hard splashing his seed onto the ground leaving him limp with his ass up in the air. Somewhere in his daze he heard the sound of a zipper and fabric hitting the floor “ready for me?” he heard Jiraiya whisper lustfully and felt something hot and big nudge his entrance … he didn’t have a chance to answer before Jiraiya thrust forward and the cock was buried deep into the snake sage’s body …

Orochimaru threw his head back “fuck! Ahhh move move I need it! Ahhhh oh ah hahaahh” the snake sage screamed as the cock move out and thrust back in … the friction on his inner muscles was driving him mad…

“yeah you like my cock in you didn’t you?” the toad sage growled and smacked Orochimaru’s ass.

“yes oh fuck yes! I want it! Fuck me! Pound my brains out! Ahhhh I’m cumming again!” Orochimaru scream and his cum splashed onto the floor making the puddle of cum even bigger, but Jiraiya didn’t stop … not for hours.

**Flashback Over**

“what have I done?” he sighed as he walked into the secret room he was staying and dropping his mask on the ground.

*knock*knock _* “open up Or-… Dragon. We need to talk”_ came Jiraiya’s voice on the other side of the door. The snake sage took a deep breath and fought the urge to run as he opened the door and let Jiraiya in “hey Orochimaru” said the Toad sage after shutting the door … an awkward silence took over the room for several minutes.

“I … I’m sorry” whispered Orochimaru.

Jiraiya looked up in shock “you’re sorry? You shouldn’t apologize for what happened … if anything it’s my fault. I couldn’t stop myself at all and I forced myself on you and raped you-”

Orochimaru’s eyes widened “you didn’t rape me .. I always loved you and wanted to be with you so I didn’t stop you, but that wasn’t fair to you so … I’m sorry”

“you always loved me?” Jiraiya sighed … suddenly he pulled the snake sage into his arms “you should have said something long ago”

“w-what do you mean?” gasped Orochimaru as he tried not to nuzzle the warm chest.

“what do you think it means?” said Jiraiya before pulling Orochimaru into a kiss …

XXXXXXXXXX

“we got news from the hokage. The Akatsuki members Deidara and Kisame are coming for Sasuke” whispered Kakashi as team 7 made their way through the market place in Tea.

Naruto nodded “we should get to a hotel and lay low … uh oh”

“what is it Naruto?” Kakashi asked.

“Kiame is really tall with sharp teeth and a big sword, right?” asked Naruto.

“yeah, like Zabuza, why?” Kakashi gulped, he knew what lover was going to say.

“they’re here. Coming down Oolong street” Naruto hissed.

Kakashi winced, he saw the two Akatsuki members about to turn onto the street they were currently on … Sasuke was about to walk out of a store and run right into them!

“wait! I think we need another fish” exclaimed Kakashi as he and Naruto dragged Sasuke and Sakura back into the store.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow “are you sure? We have six” Kakashi paused trying to find an answer, but Naruto stepped in for him …

“I heard there might be some storms coming. It’d be good to have some extra in case we trapped in it” said Naruto as Kakashi watched the two Akatsuki members walk passed the store … they were so close that Kakashi heard Deidara complain about needing a shower …

“ooh good idea” said Sakura and they got two extra fish before leaving the store. Naruto sighed in relief and they went to get to a hotel “hey how about that one? It has a hot spring”

Naruto shrugged “sounds good to me” they quickly checked in and went to their rooms.

“I’m going to get in the hot spring for a little bit. Do you want to come Naruto?” asked Sasuke.

“yeah I’ll meet you there in a few minutes” said Naruto as he finished checking his supplies. Sasuke nodded and went ahead, but only a few minutes later Naruto stiffened “Kakashi we have a problem”

“seriously?” Kakash paled as the blonde nodded and they bolted for the door “where are they?”

“they’re headed for the hot spring … what are the chances?” Naruto mused as he picked up the pace …

XXXXXXXXXX

Deidara grinned as he sank into the hot water “damn this is nice”

“yeah no kidding … hey man, free sake” Kisame pulled over a small floating wooden tub with a bottle of sake and some cups in it.

“sweet! Give me one!” the blonde bomber took a swig of the sake “good stuff! Now where should we start looking for the Uchiha?”

Kisame opened his mouth to answer and then paused when he spotted something through the steam “errr … how about over there?” Deidara’s eyes followed Kisame’s finger to the other side of the hot spring and his jaw dropped … there sitting in the water was the pale skinned black eyed Uchiha … granted the features were blurred by steam, but there was no mistake …

“no fucking way … lets grab him!” exclaimed Deidara as Sasuke and another person got out of the water “get back here! You’re coming with us” yelled the blonde Akatsuki member as he reached for the Uchiha. Instead he grabbed the towel … the towel wrapped around the raven’s body was pulled off … the Uchiha yelped and turned around revealing a full bouncing pair of breasts “what the …?” it wasn’t Sasuke, but a young woman that looked similar …

The shocked woman blinked and then screamed “PERVERT!” she tried to cover herself as many other woman ran to her side.

One woman glared daggers at Deidara “you son of a bitch! What’s your deal?”

“yeah just cause it says mixed bathing doesn’t mean it’s a free for all prick” said a red haired woman who snatched the towel away from the confused Deidara.

Kisame gulped “wait we can explain-”

*bang*smack*pow* the woman left the two Akatsuki members neaten on the ground … the woman who as mistaken for Sasuke was escorted back to her room by the red haired woman. The two women walked in their room and shut the door behind them…

*poof*poof* the two women turned into Naruto and Kakashi …

Naruto sighed “that was too close” Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke popped his head in their room through the door joining their rooms “you were right Naruto. I did need to get out early … I was redder than I thought, but I might get back in later-”

“THIS IS NOT A VACATION! YOU WILL STAY IN YOUR ROOM” Sasuke gulped and nodded quickly as the two anbu glared at him …


	16. Collecting Corpses

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M - Kakashi x Naruto -** switch hitter Kakashi 'both uke and seme' for this story

**Last Time:**

“THIS IS NOT A VACATION! YOU WILL STAY IN YOUR ROOM” Sasuke gulped and nodded quickly as the two anbu glared at him …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi puffed on his pipe “this is very important mission Team7 … we have received news that someone maybe trying to sabotage an important meeting for the merging of two companies. You were hired to make sure everything goes smoothly and catch the culprit if one appears. There are a few deaths involved, but we aren’t sure if murder will be the means of sabotage or not so keep your eyes open”

“yes hokage-sama” said the members of team 7 and they left the hokage’s office.

“it has been a while since we’ve done a mission together” Sakura said happily.

Naruto smiled “it has, how has your own missions been going?”

“I have had a few missions and I lead my first group” exclaimed Sasuke. Kakashi and Naruto mentally sighed … neither of them wanted to do it, but Sasuke was a chunin so he had to strike out on his own or it would be weird. With Itachi’s help they managed to set up a perimeter around them that Sasuke and his team wouldn’t see, which was not easy at all because Sasuke was more observant than expected. The Akatsuki were not seen and Sasuke did an excellent job leading his team so it went well.

“me too! I also preformed my first surgery and making a business with those special pellets I made for Anko” grinned the pink haired medic.

“that’s good to hear! Did you hear that? Our genin are growing up” said Kakashi while pretending to wipe away a tear.

Sakura sweat dropped “talking to your book again sensei”

“yep” said the silver haired jonin with an eye smile. Sasuke chuckled, he knew for a fact Kakashi was talking to Naruto not his book.

The pinkette rolled her eyes “I hope you weren’t stuck with Kakashi-sensei the entire time Naruto”

“and what would be wrong with that?” asked Kakashi.

“I’d have only gray hairs waiting for your tardy perverted ass” even Naruto snickered at the pinkette’s comment. Kakashi pouted slightly, but he couldn’t help keeping up his specifically tailored habits … he will continue to get his little moments of revenge for how Naruto was treated. If this is the side effect then so be it … but they weren’t wrong about him being a pervert though.

It took three days to reach the hotel where the planned meeting was to take place and the ninjas quickly met with the client, Mr. Sucre, the president of an candy company.

“it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sucre. Please tell us how we can help” said Kakashi who finally put his book away.

Mr. Sucre nodded “we have a great opportunity to expand the business by merging with Mr. Gateau’s cake company, but some people aren’t happy because it will mean losing some control over what is done and a big change. My brother, Frank doesn’t like it and has made it clear. If anything happens Mr. Gateau will cancel the deal completely an take an offer from some other company”

“we understand sir, we will keep an eye on your brother and everyone else so nothing will go wrong” Sasuke reassured the client and they left to find the brother. Sakura was told to guard Frank as the others watched the other family members. Twenty minutes before the meeting started Naruto felt something off …

“Sasuke have you received a report from Sakura yet?” Naruto asked

“no, she hasn’t checked in … strange, Frank is right over there, but where’s our client? Sakura should be somewhere … oh no, you don’t think …” Sasuke face palmed as his sentence trailed off.

Naruto sighed “yeah, lets find her” he tapped his tuning fork to look for Sakura’s vibes …

XXXXXXXXXX

*click*click*click* Sakura was practically giddy as she snapped pictures of two men who made the mistake of thinking they were alone and started making out outside instead of in their hotel room.

“are you forgetting something Sakura?”

“no, I don’t think-” the pinkette blinked and turned around to see her teammates, Kakashi and Sasuke, looking down at her “uh oh” she broke out in a nervous sweat … she forgot about the mission

Kakashi nodded “uh oh is right. Weren’t you supposed to be watching our client’s brother?”

“errr … I ummm did something happen?” she asked with a nervous sweat in a sad attempt to change the subject.

Sasuke sighed “while you were … sightseeing, Frank kidnaped his brother and tried to keep him hostage so he’d miss the meeting. Naruto is getting Mr. Sucre to the meeting and we’re lucky that Mr. Sucre isn’t pissed because his brother did drug him so it wasn’t something he saw coming … and he’s a little loopy. The fact that he’s in the meeting now means mission success, but seriously Sakura?”

“I couldn’t resist! I didn’t mean to! It was so tempting … I’m sorry” she hung her head in shame as Naruto jumped down from the trees and landed next to them.

“oh good, you guys found our troublemaker” said the blonde.

“yeah, how did the meeting go?” asked Kakashi as he confiscated Sakura’s camera much to the Yaoi nut’s despair.

Naruto smiled “it went perfectly! The deal was made and we’re not in trouble”

“so … are you guys ready to go back to Konoha?” asked Sakura nervously as she looked at her teammates … they weren’t happy with her.

“sure … but you’re on cooking and clean up duty until we get back” said Kakashi with an eye smiled . Sakura pouted, she hated clean up duty …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi frowned as he looked at the anbu in front of him with the dragon mask “so there hasn’t been any reports from the Akatsuki rings … is it possible they found out about it and are using a different means of communication?”

“it is possible, but I’m not sure how they would figure it out and the rings themselves are still active. Why not just turn them off? I’m sure they could simply turn off that part of the ring even if they can’t remove the ring before death” theorized Dragon.

“yes that would seem like a simple solution … what was the last transmission?” asked the hokage.

Dragon unsealed a notepad and flipped through a couple pages “the last transmission was … from two days ago and Obito was asking Kisame and Deidara to go meet Sasori and a woman named Konan at the village of Flowers to retrieve Sasuke … is something wrong hokage-sama?” he asked when he saw Sarutobi frown in thought..

“maybe … when did that message come in again?” asked Sarutobi.

“two days ago at 7:47 pm” answered Dragon.

“interesting … three days ago I gave Team 7 a mission to the village of Sweets” said Sarutobi as if he was trying to piece together a puzzle.

“that is off from where Obito sent his members … wrong information perhaps?” Dragon pondered.

The hokage tapped his chin in thought “hmmm I don’t think so … Obito has been very accurate, but suddenly he summons his entire crew to a farfetched location and now we have no transmissions”

“is does sound very odd for someone so careful. Hell, using more than two crew members is very different for him” said Dragon.

“yes .. the village of Flowers is a bit out of the way, but I’ll have Naruto investigate” said Sarutobi as he sent a messenger bird.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had just finished setting up his tent when he felt a messenger bird flutter towards their camp. After casually leaving camp he came back “Kakashi, I’ll be away for a little bit” he whispered and slipped his lover the message from the bird. Kakashi put the mote in his book and pretended to read his book as he read the note.

“ok … be very careful. Have your clone tell me immediately if something goes wrong” Kakashi whispered and subtly took Naruto’s hand in his and the second Sakura turned her back to check the soup he pulled his mask down to share a kiss with Naruto before the blonde left with a clone in his place.

“the village of the Flowers huh … this should be interesting” said Naruto as he secured his mask to his face and sealed away his regular clothing so he was left in official anbu garb. The seals on his mask made his hair turn brown and he was now the anbu commander Bat …

Even with his speed it took a day to get to his destination. The first thing he did was tap his tuning fork a few times and tried to pinpoint any four person group that had vibes like Deidara and Kisame in it. After several minutes of scanning the entire village he found the group he was looking for and stayed a great distance from them while keeping them within range of his senses.

“what are they doing? Arguing?” pondered Bat as he listened to the for ninjas bicker and felt them wonder why the information was so wrong. The woman called Konan wanted to ignore Obito’s orders and leave. She and the man hiding under a puppet was about to leave when all four ninjas froze. Bat winced as a sharp high frequency wave hit his senses. The commander shook off the effects and focused on the four Akatsuki members. With out a doubt something was very wrong … their hearts stopped. Bat felt the four ninjas drop dead and someone appear near the bodies. The commander felt the words from this person’s lips …

; _these idiots will be more useful to Obito-sama dead and this way I could keep them fresh … with them and the other bodies we’ll have an army. I better at least get a ‘good job Zetsu’ this time_ ;

The words were very disturbing to the anbu commander, but before he could do anything about this Zetsu person the man sealed away all the bodies and disappeared into the earth. Bat immediately took off for Konoha at top speed. He made it just in time to see Kakashi and his team reach the gate.

“I said I was sorry” Sakura pouted just as Naruto swapped out with his clone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi nodded as Team 7’s report on their mission “everything turned out for the best so no problems here, but do try to control yourself Sakura. You’re dismissed except for you two” Sakura and Sasuke bowed and left the hokage’s office leaving Naruto and Kakashi behind “what did you find in the village of Flowers?”

“it’s not good … Obito is preparing for the edo tensei and on a massive scale” said the commander gravely …


	17. Plan a Head

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M – uke &seme Kakashi x Naruto**

**Last Time:**

“it’s not good … Obito is preparing for the edo tensei and on a massive scale” said the commander gravely …

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere there were four ninjas in a hidden room below the hokage tower gathering to discuss the threat looming over their village and the Elemental Nations …

Orochimaru smiled at Bat as they sat down around a table to discuss “good to see you again Bat”

“and you Orochimaru” Bat paused for a moment and shrugged. The commander reached up and pulled off the quickly followed by Dog. Orochimaru’s eyes widened slightly, he knew about the commander of the anbu, but it still surprised him that he was so young and parading around as the genin he knew to be on Sasuke’s team! Even though Jiraiya told him not long after he came back it never really clicked in place until he saw Naruto without his mask.

“so basically we’re going to have to fight an army of the dead” commented Orochimaru after shaking himself out of his moment of shock..

“yep and sadly it won’t be simple zombies. The only chance we have is to find out where he is and stop him before he activates the jutsu” said Naruto who was paying careful attention to Kakashi’s vibrations … his lover was really worried.

Sarutobi frowned “is there any way to do that?

“I couldn’t even trace Zetsu’s movements. The second he went into the ground he disappeared so I couldn’t even get a general direction” muttered a concerned blonde.

“and there haven’t been any transmissions either” remarked the snake sage with a sigh “Anko should be back any minute to report on what kind of bodies have been taken. That should tell us what we’re up against”

Kakashi nodded “that would help. Itachi and Shisui have taken control of watching Sasuke … what? Itachi wouldn’t take no for an answer” muttered Kakashi when he saw the puzzled looks on the other ninjas faces.

Snake entered the room ”I’ve checked a number of other villages and there are a lot of reports for stolen bodies of strong fighters so this will be a huge problem especially if he brings back the former hokages too” she said as she removed her snake anbu mask. Anko then pulled out a map and laid it on the table with multiple locations marked.

“that’s a big problem … if Obito’s original goal was to get Sasuke’s eyes then he could use his army and simply take them” said Kakashi

“he probably got tired of waiting for his eyes and decided to use a different approach” said Orochimaru as he examined the map ”he never said it, but I’m positive he was worried about his eyes and wanted me to preform some experimental surgeries with bloodlines that reside in the eyes”

Naruto raised an eyebrow “that’s right … were you and Kabuto the only ones involved with those experiments?”

“yes. Sasori and Obito both tried to see what was going on, but they could only get pieces of information” explained the snake sage.

“so you and Kabuto would be valuable to him” said Sarutobi.

“I suppose, but because of that information that was deliberately leaked he thinks we’re both dead-…” Orochimaru groaned and leaned back in his chair as a realization hit him “why do I have the feeling you guys have another plan that includes my death?”

Sarutobi patted his former student on the shoulder “cause we do” Anko snickered and the rest looked a little sheepish.

“if it helps we don’t actually need you dead, we just need a Cadaver Clone using your blood. We need to trace where Obito is and we can’t put the required seals on your real body without causing pain and injury” said Naruto.

“good I was starting to think I was more useful dead than alive” the snake sage stood up and placed his dragon mask on his face “in that case I’ll go get Tsunade and Jiraiya and bring them here”

Kakashi sweat dropped “be careful with that. It seems Tsunade is getting suspicious of yours and Jiraiya’s relationship”

The snake sage froze “how did you know about that?” Dragon sweat dropped as everyone in the room looked at Naruto “oh … she hasn’t figured it out yet, right? Please say she hasn’t!” just as panic started to set in Naruto stood up.

“no she doesn’t, but her ‘Yaoi senses’ as she calls it, keeps going off around you two and she’s going to catch on soon. Zabuza and Haku had to find a hidden hot spring after getting caught by Sakura … I can only imagine how Tsunade will react” the commander shuddered at the thought. Everyone else winced at the thought …

The hokage nodded “I don’t want to lose an old student or both because another is a Yaoi fanatic so tread carefully” Dragon simply nodded stiffly and left the room.

“he looked scared even with the mask” said Kakashi.

“he should be” said Sarutobi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya was in the middle of the forest writing in his notebook when Dragon suddenly dropped down from the trees and landed next to him “good timing! What do you think?” he put the notebook in Dragon’s hand so the anbu could look at it, which he did and his entire body became red with a furious blush.

“J-Jiraiya what is this?” stuttered Dragon.

“I was struck with inspiration and decided to make a Yaoi version of my books” Jiraiya grinned proudly. As he took the notebook back he leaned in and whispered “the first book is inspired by you” he wrapped his arm around the anbu waist.

“Pervert … does this mean you’re going to spy on other men?” the tone the anbu used sounded playful and teasing, but it was just to hide the feeling of hurt … and Jiraiya knew it.

“nope. If we were talking about women maybe, but I never had much interest in other men and as far as the women go I only look to sketch that’s it and that’s how it always was. I’m not denying I’m a pervert, but won’t go to other men for ideas. I want you to be the only source I use” he purred huskily to Dragon’s ear making the snake sage mewl softly from behind the mask.

Dragon gasped as he felt a hand on his ass and slapped it away “we can talk later, right no we need to go to meet the others and work out a strategy”

“someone has an idea?” asked Jiraiya as he put his notebook away and became serious.

“yes … why does it always seem to involve my body?” the anbu grumbled.

“you should check out your butt in the mirror some time. That might answer a few questions” said the toad sage with a snicker earning him a playful shove from Dragon.

“pervert, lets go. I need to get Tsunade next … oh could ask Naruto for a map to any hidden hot springs?” Dragon shifted with embarrassment under his lover’s amused gaze “w-what? It’s safer to go to a hidden one over risking getting caught by Tsunade, which will happen eventually” explained the raven.

The toad sage winced “good point … I’ll do that. You know writing this new series might calm her down”

“or get you killed by rabid fans” suggested Dragon.

“a risk I’m willing to take!” exclaimed Jiraiya happily as he groped Dragon’s butt earning a yelp and disappeared before he could be smacked.

“I love a pervert” muttered Dragon before going to find Tsunade …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi looked up from a seal array on the table when Tsunade and Dragon came back to the room “just in time. Jiraiya was just discussing a seal that would do what we need” he said as they sat down and Orochimaru removed his mask.

“I’ll explain” stated Naruto as he stood up and pointed to the map Anko gave them “after investigating it has been discovered that the bodies of several powerful ninjas were stolen all over the Elemental Nations so the army Obito is building is strong, but we can’t locate him” the blonde anbu commander pointed to the seal array next to the map “since Obito wants bodies and he finds Orochimaru’s skills and knowledge valuable so it stands to reason that he will try to take it the second it becomes available. Jiraiya put together this seal to track Obito or his assistant Zetsu when the body is taken and by body I mean a Cadaver Clone”

Tsunade’s eyebrows raised with interest “I see, so that’s what you need me to do. I can whip up a cadaver, but what if Obito revives all his bodies first?”

“it isn’t likely” remarked Sarutobi as he pulled out a scroll and opened it to show them the contents “I tried reconstructing the scraps of the edo tensei we found at Obito’s old hideout. It seems he did make a couple of changes so he could use device that stores chakra to summon the dead. This means he doesn’t have to risk chakra exhaustion, but this means he will have to do only a few people at once and there will be a time lag so we don’t need to worry about fighting an entire army right away”

“well our chances do greatly depend on who the first people are” commented Naruto.

The hokage nodded sadly “yes, but we’ll have to take our chances and hope he doesn’t start with the strongest. This plan would’ve been incredibly destructive if we didn’t learn of it first, but even though we did it could still be a huge problem for everyone … this is our best shot of getting Obito before all hell breaks loose” Sarutobi glanced at the medic who stood up, laced her fingers and pushed outward to stretch them.

“I got you. One cadaver coming up” she took out a small needle and Orochimaru held out his hand. After taking a small drop of blood she flipped through several hand signs and slammed her hands onto the floor …

Naruto winced as he felt the clone through the puff of smoke and quickly plugged Jiraiya and Kakashi’s noses despite their objections. Suddenly the smoke cleared and Kakashi and Jiraioya’s heads jerked back as they tried to gush blood … there in the middle of the table was a very naked Orochimaru kneeling on the floor!

“WHY AM I NAKED?” yelled the blushing snake sage.

The slug sage rolled her eyes and thankfully didn’t turn and see Naruto trying to prevent the gay perverts from revealing themselves to the Yaoi fanatic through the classic nosebleed “this is how the Cadaver Clone Jutsu works … I never noticed before, but you have a nice ass, bit of a bubble butt” she said as she swatted the cadaver’s butt.

Orochimaru glared “don’t smack my butt! Can I be covered up now?!” Sarutobi came to the rescue by wrapping the snake sage’s cadaver up in the Akatsuki cloak he thankfully kept just in case. Tsunade pouted and turned around just as Naruto let the perverts’ noses go. The nosebleeds were miraculously prevented even if they were a little dizzy.

“now we just have to kill the cadaver, apply the seal and make it easy to find” said Naruto.

“hey Naruto, why aren’t you surprised to see a naked guy appear in front of you?” Tsunade asked curiously. Commander or not someone that young should’ve reacted in some way.

“I see using my sense of touch. By feeling vibrations I see all details. You’re all naked to me” remarked the blonde with a small smirk.

Jiraiya started drooling “I have the sudden urge to gouge out my eyes” as a result of his comment Orochimaru and Tsunade punched him hard on the head.

“PERVERT!”

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi looked up at Naruto from his spot on the bed as he tossed his clothes to the floor “this will be dangerous-” the silver haired ninja was silenced by a finger being placed against his lips.

“I’m not staying out of it so don’t even go there” said Naruto with a knowing smile and leaned in to kiss Kakashi. Soft moans came from both ninjas as their tongues danced together. The battle for dominance didn’t last long when Naruto pushed Kakashi back onto the bed and climbed on top. The taste of the each other lingered even as they were forced to pull away for some much needed air. Naruto pressed his lips back onto Kakashi’s who was a little swollen from the first kiss already, but the Naruto slowly kissed his way down the pale jawline.

The gentle nips and kisses made Kakashi whimper and arch his neck for more. Right at a spot on Kakashi’s collarbone the blonde sucked and nibbled make the older male moan softly as a red hickey was formed. The silver haired male squirmed and moaned hotly as Naruto moved lower leaving love bites in his wake.

“ahhhh Naruto hahhh” Kakashi’s back arched as the hot wet tongue traced his right nipple as the blonde’s hand came up to pinch the other nub. All this teasing was making Kakashi flushed and horny … his cock was dripping pre cum onto his stomach and his hands flexed into the sheets each time Naruto nipped at a nipple.

Naruto groaned as he felt Kakashi’s hips buck against his rubbing their hard ons together “god you are sexy” he bucked back at the perfect angle making Kakashi scream and cum spilling his seed onto their abs. Naruto licked the cum away slowly as he massaged the older male’s balls with his fingers.

“oh god oh god Naruto need you! Please! Ahhh!” Kakashi thrashed wildly as the strong hand pumped him back to full dripping arousal as that tongue teased the slit of his cock. Each time Kakashi bucked his hips Naruto’s tongue flicked the weeping head effectively driving the older man wild with pleasure.

After doing this torture for a while Naruto watched the pulsing cock with a smirk and moved up Kakashi’s body. The blonde’s hard cock pressed against the horny jonin’s twitching pucker and thrust all the way in one go earning a passionate scream as the sweet spot was instantly nailed.

“ahhhh hahhh yes yes! Naruto I love you! Oh fuck ahh!” Kakashi clawed at the sheets and thrashed. The thick cock massaging his insides was making the most delicious friction race through his body. Intense pleasure that made his mind melt into goo and his toes curl.

“I ah Love you Kakashi!”Naruto moaned as his lover’s ass clenched tightly around his cock signaling his release, but the blonde kept pounding into the tight heat milking Kakashi of two more ad orgasms before they curled up together.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zetsu went into a massive underground complex filled with hundreds of neatly lined coffins “Obito-sama, I found Orochimaru’s corpse” the plant like man informed the black haired Uchiha with one eye and an orange mask sitting next to him.

“then go get him” huffed Obito and Zetsu left. Obito smirked as he walked over to three coffins marked with the Leaf symbol “I’ll start with you” he laughed as he began a set of seals …


	18. The Encounter

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M – uke &seme Kakashi x Naruto**

**Last Time:**

“then go get him” huffed Obito and Zetsu left. Obito smirked as he walked over to three coffins marked with the Leaf symbol “I’ll start with you” he laughed as he began a set of seals …

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya frowned as a seal on his left wrist began glowing red and raced towards the hokage’s office “the hot body- shit … I mean cadaver has been taken” the toad sage exclaimed earning a whack from Dragon who he didn’t notice until it was too late.

“wonderful … every available anbu and even Zabuza will be brought in” Sarutobi frowned seriously “is the transport seal ready?”

“yes, Bat and I finished late last night. He should be fully rested and ready to fight as well. There’s an alert seal on Bat too so he should be on his way to the room where we put the seal” said Jiraiya.

Sarutobi nodded “good we’ll need everyone … Orochimaru … this situation is serious, but no matter what happens I made sure to wipe your file clean of all your crimes and reinstate you as a leaf shinobi”

“thank you” Dragon exclaimed with gratitude filling his voice. Jiraiya smiled and hugged the ‘anbu’ close.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi’s eyes fluttered open and he shifted in his sheets so he could cuddle with the sleeping blonde in bed next to him. He gently brushed the golden strands of hair out of Naruto’s face and continued watching his lover sleep. At the moment everything seemed so surreal. He wanted to stay there and ignore the fact that there was a possible world ending war caused by his foolish former teammate.

The sight of the blonde’s lips twitching told him that Naruto had woken up and he couldn’t help but smile as the blue eyes looked at him. it amazed him even today that those beautiful blue eyes were blind. Kyubi was responsible for that appearance and did so to protect Naruto. The very thought of people finding out that Naruto was deaf and blind as a child was scary. What have happened?

“morning” said Naruto with a soft smile as he leaned in and kissed the jonin softly “everything ok?” the commander asked as he felt his lover’s vibes twitch in an odd nervous, but excited way. What was on Kakashi’s mind?

“yes … I want to give you something …” Kakashi hesitated for a moment before getting out of bed and went searching through the dresser drawers for something. Naruto sat up to watch his love with curious eyes. The silver haired ninja smiled and returned to the bed “now you don’t need to say anything if you don’t want to, but … I wanted to give this in case anything should happen … no regrets”

Naruto could tell the object in his lover’s shaking hands was a box. Something about this situation made Naruto’s heart race “Oh Kakashi!” the blonde gasped as the box was opened and Kakashi pulled out a ring shaped item.

“I just … I love you and I wanted you to have this ring. We don’t need to do anything if you don’t want-” Kakashi didn’t get a chance to say any more. Naruto leaned up and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. After several long moments they finally parted for some much needed air “does … that … mean … yes?” a flushed Kakashi panted breathlessly.

“yes, I will marry you, you fool. We can get the old man to do it when we get back” exclaimed Naruto happily and laughed as Kakashi pushed him back on the bed and kissed the blonde. Kakashi has never been so happy. Both ninjas knew there was a chance they couldn’t come bat, but neither of them were going to say ‘if’ … they refused to imagine what would happen if one of them died in the following war “it’s perfect” the blonde smiled as he slipped it on his finger. The ring had no diamond, but intricate carvings so he could feel them.

Kakashi was so happy, but then he saw his lover’s shoulders sag “what’s wrong?”

With a clear pout Naruto slid the ring off “I shouldn’t risk wearing it on my hand. My fighting style uses my hands a lot so it will get damaged” he wanted to wear it though and never take it off. Kakashi just chuckled and kissed Naruto. A black mark on Naruto’s wrist glowed red just like it did with Jiraiya “the cadaver was taken, we better go. The hokage will be summoning everyone soon”

“right, where’s the meeting spot?” Kakashi asked as he an Naruto quickly dressed in their anbu gear. They kissed once more before placing their masks over their faces.

“it’s in the building where the chunin exams were held” Dog nodded and got his weapons. Bat paused for a second and looked at the ring on the table where he put it to change. An idea struck him and he went through the drawers and grabbed something.

“coming?” said Dog as he saw Bat fiddling with something. The commander nodded and they left “be careful”

“you too … if something goes wrong we should try that seal” said Bat.

They came to a large room with a massive seal on the floor. Dragon, Jiraiya and Sarutobi, who was in his fighting samurai attire instead of the hokage robes, were there already, but soon the entire room was full of jonin and anbu.

Sarutobi raised his hands to get everyone’s attention “this is a dangerous time … as you all know a ninja, Obito Uchiha, is using edo tensei on a massive scale. The other part of this seal you see on he floor will take us all to the place Obito is, we only need to wait for the link to stop moving. Once it does this seal will transport everyone there, but we don’t know how many or who Obito has resurrected so far or if he has started the process at all. The main objective is to disable the chakra molding device he’s using so he can’t revive more then incapacitate the people already brought so we can kill Obito and his accomplice Zetsu … and one final thing, this attack wouldn’t have been possible without a spy”

Dragon took the hint and removed his mask. There were several gasps in shock … not surprising since everyone was still under the impression that Orochimaru was a traitor, but apologies will need to come later because the seal on the floor began glowing.

“be careful everyone” were the last words the third hokage spoke before the seal made the army of ninjas vanish …

XXXXXXXXXX

“almost there” said Obito as he pulled his hands away from the device to stop the flow of chakra and watched the first set of three coffins in front of him. When he finished activating the jutsu he simply started pulling chakra from the large black metallic cube shaped device next to him so he didn’t need to waste his own chakra. After a second the lids were thrown off and the three people stepped out of their wooden coffins … Tobirama Senju, Hashirama Senju and Minato Namikaze, three former hokages.

 **“what is this? How am I alive?”** wondered the blonde hokage as he looked around. The only difference between him now and him when he was alive was that the whites of his eyes were black.

 **“it seems my jutsu was used to bring us back to life”** concluded the stoic second hokage.

Obito smirked “that’s correct”

Minato’s eyes widened and he smiled happily as he noticed the person before him **“Obito? Is that you? But how we thought-”**

“that I was dead” Obito said finishing Minato’s sentence “well no I wasn’t. Of course you would know this if any of you bothered to get my body. When I regained consciousness in that pit I realized my injuries were not as life threatening as I thought. I knew it was costmary for the bodies of bloodline users to be collected so I figured I just had to wait. Help never came. I figured it was the war. That something changed that prevented me from being found” the Uchiha glared at Minato who flinched “I figured my clan wouldn’t give two shits what happened to me, but I at least assumed my _sensei_ wanted something to bury, but you never came looking either even though the war ending only a day after my ‘death’” Obito spat out the word ‘sensei’ like it was poison.

 **“I didn’t know Obito, if I had I wouldn’t have left to help the rebuilding efforts. The Uchiha clan was always so territorial when it came to their dead that I didn’t even know that they couldn’t find your body … or that they didn’t even try to”** said Minato sadly.

The Uchiha shrugged “don’t care … but you know what does? The fact that Kakashi was involved with Rin’s death and all you did was promote him. Of course he always was your favorite” the Uchiha glared harshly at the fourth hokage. The first and second hokages remained quiet as they listened to the conversation and wondered exactly what was going on.

Minato shook his head frantically **“no, no, that’s not what happened Obito. Rin committed suicide using-”**

“his chidori … I know, or to be more precise I should say that I _saw_ … ever wondered who butchered the ninjas who took Rin?” Obito smirked as Minato’s face paled even more “yes … ninjas broke into Konoha and took Rin … she died because she wanted to protect Konoha from herself, but if had just given her your kunai you could’ve been there, you could’ve removed the seal she was forced to carry and she would’ve been fine. You only gave one person your kunai and look at what happened”

Hashirama frowned **“so why have we been called?”** he asked breaking the awkward silence between student and teacher.

“you three are to protect me from the people trying to stop me” muttered Obito as he flipped through the hand signs for the edo tensei again and touched the black device.

Tobirama’s eyes narrowed **“stop you from doing what exactly?”**

Obito shot the hokages a cruel smirk “from destroying Konoha” each of the hokages glared looked horrified “oh sensei, catch” he tossed Minato the orange spiral mask and actually laughed at the stricken look on the blonde’s face “I see you remember it … I was the one who attacked your wife and released the nine tails. Oh … and you know Minato it didn’t take much convincing for people to forget you dying wish”

Minato ripped his gaze away from the mask **_“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?”_**

“me? Nothing … the pissed off civilians however … well they are very creative with torture techniques. I checked the damage myself. I was very surprised that he can still see or hear after having his optic nerves and inner ears burned out with hot pokers, but I guess the demon managed to heal that” he smirked as Minato’s body was shaking with anger. The hokage would’ve killed him, but the orders he gave was keeping Minato from stepping out of line. Loud crashing sounds made the hokages turn their attention behind them and they were stunned to see hundreds of coffins … and one by one each were opening ..

Zetsu appeared carrying yet another coffin “I have Orochimaru’s body” he said when the tenth coffin opened.

“good, put it over there” said Obito ignoring his assistant’s grumbling as he put the coffin down and walked away. Hashirama noticed the coffin start glowing and nudged the other two undead hokages … they stayed silent, apparently their orders weren’t going to force them to mention the seals crawling out of the coffin and gathering on the floor.

Obito did turn around, but he saw it too late …

A loud pop resounding through the underground complex and hundreds of Leaf ninjas appeared.  
“you who just woke up, attack!” screamed Obito and all the other undead attacked the army, but the hokages reluctantly stood near Obito. The third hokage took up the fight with the undead Hanzo and Sasori while Zabuza went one on one with Kisame.

Minato frowned as he noticed no one was able to get passed the line of dead. He feared that Obito would continue reviving bodies until suddenly a black blur zipped passed him. the fourth’s quick reflexes made it easy to dodge the kick and Tobirama countered with a water jutsu. Much to the three hokages’ shock the jutsu was countered with an earth bullet before it flew very far …

“well that was interesting” commented the anbu with a bat mask who was the first to attack the hokages. Minato smiled as he saw an anbu with a dog mask land next to Bat … he knew who it was.

 **“Dog … please, is Naruto ok?”** Minato whispered to the anbu when he blocked a punch.

Dog leaned in “ask him yourself” Dog jerked his head to the side and looked right at Bat. Bat simply nodded and Minato felt relief flood his entire body then pride … his son was alright and an anbu!

“kill anyone who gets too close” snapped Obito. Minato felt his heart sink as his body reacted to the command and forced Dog back before charging Bat. Tobirama and his brother ran towards Dog. Bat dodged a rasengan by twisting in mid air …

*boom*clink*boom*

“FUCK!” everyone glanced at Obito and saw the black device in pieces. When Bat dodged the Rasenan he threw a kunai that sliced threw an important component of the device and made it explode “kill him!” he ordered Minato.

 **“Naruto”** Minato whispered pleadingly, he was nearly in tears.

Bat cast a glance at Dog before looking back at Minato “I know”

Hashirama gritted his teeth as he and his brother watched father and son fight. They were the only ones who heard Dog earlier so they knew too, but they glanced at Dog who seemed to be waiting for something. That was fine … they didn’t want to fight a fellow leaf ninja.

“you help him Tobirama” Obito snarled who was pissed that the anbu was taking so long to kill. Tobirama glared, but couldn’t stop his body from moving towards the fight. Dog immediately tried to help Bat, but Hashirama cut him off with a giant fast growing branch from his wood jutsu.

With his tears pouring down his cheeks Minato continued to use the hiraishin to attack Bat. Though Bat was avoiding his attacks surprising easily and using strong fatal jabs it wasn’t enough to completely stop the undead hokage. Tobirama shot a second water jutsu at the anbu. But it was dodged by the nimble ninja. It was like Bat knew what was coming, but Bat was breathing heavily and slowing down from a wound in his leg as a kunai grazed him. Suddenly Bat was trapped, Minato and Tobirama both charged. Tobirama from behind and Minato from in front.

Minato saw that Bat couldn’t dodge this time … there was a paralytic on the kunai. He prayed for anything could stop this … his kunai closed in … Tobirama’s kunai was about to stab

The Fourth hokage shut his eyes and felt his attack hit …

Warm blood ran down his arm … it made him sick …

 **“Minato open your eyes”** gasped Tobirama. Minato’s eyes snapped open at the startled tone in the normally calm second hokage’s voice. There in front of him impaled on their kunais was … Obito!

 **“what …”** Minato spun around and saw Bat standing where Obito was just moments ago. At first it was confusing, but then he saw a new seal on the ground in front of Dog. Dog and Bat used the seal as a hiraishin in a way … bat must’ve been carrying the other part of the seal and Dog must’ve used something subtle, like a piece of metal, to get the third part near Obito. When Bat was corned Dog used the seal and swapped out Obito for Bat saving the anbu! It hurt a little knowing Obito was behind this, but it was quickly over shadowed by relief. The undead could feel the jutsu fading, but then he saw someone rise out of the ground … Zetsu!

Zetsu threw a kunai at Bat and it struck the anbu in the chest!

Dog and Minato charged faster than the assistant could think of escaping and slaughtered him.

“Naruto please be ok” gasped Dog as he looked Bat over. To their surprise the kunai fell over and Bat groaned. Dog opened the commander’s vest and there hanging on a silver chain was the ring Dog gave him not long ago. The kunai landed in the ring and the ring stopped it from doing major damage …

Bat winced “figures … I wear it like this so it wouldn’t get damaged and this happens” Minato couldn’t stop himself from laughing as Kakshi pulled off both of their masks, called Naruto an ‘idiot’ and kissed the commander. Minato was happy that they were ok and smiled as he and the other dead collapsed … the jutsu failed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi smiled as he looked at the blonde from his window of the hokage tower … he turned and looked at his desk. The third imagined Naruto sitting at the desk in the hokage robes and nodded in approval before calling Naruto to his office … they had some things to discuss, a wedding included …


End file.
